From Rookie to Riches
by MisterBubbles
Summary: Wade Barrett had overcame so much to get to where he is now. He just won NXT season one and was just given a contract. Moving up to Superstar title, he had a dilemma, he somehow found himself getting attracted to many men, conflicting and discovering his sexuality through his career. Includes Sheamus, Randy as semi-regulars, These 6 you'll see more, but others will appear. Maybe OC
1. Our New Superstar

**This is my very first story. I've been writing stories for many years but have never bothered to publish nor share it. So I want everyone to enjoy my first installment of _From Rookie to Ritches._ This includes M/M so please don't read if you don't like. I will try to stay in rated T, but might go over and just rate it M. Basically this is Wade Barrett's rookie years as it continues to his career. Characters are not owned by me. **

Chapter 1: Our New Superstar

"Our Pro's Polls are in! We will now see who shall be our first NXT winner!"

His heart beating fast, and expecting the worse, the tall Brit was nervous. This is it. For many years, he has worked hard for this. A contract in WWE. He had gone through so much. Majoring in marine biology, he felt like there was something else he could pursue. He has trained for years in developmental and has gained many friendships and feuds he had dealt with. But this decision could change everything, deciding if all the work he put in was worth it.

"And the results are…."

He stopped breathing

On the screen above, it showed the rankings, in which _Wade Barrett_ was ranked first and _David Otunga_ second.

… He's done it. He now has secured a contract with WWE. Wade threw up in hands in triumph celebrating with the whole crowd cheering in agreement with his mentor Chris Jericho standing by clapping.

Backstage after the show, he was met with many congratulations and handshakes. Wade was overwhelmed that all these superstars and divas have come and welcomed the rookie. Amongst the many was Randy Orton wearing his street clothes and John Cena with his colorful tee and denim shorts.

"Hey, congrats rookie. I'm looking forward to be working with you." Randy said.

Shocked that Randy would be talking to him, he replied weakly, "Oh um, thanks. Um, same to you too," replied Wade with his deep and mellow British accent.

"Yeah, you deserved it. I've been watching you working your ass off the hardest." John said.

 _John Cena and Randy Orton! I can't believe they are talking to me._

All Wade could do was force a fake smile. Not that he wasn't thankful, he was rather intimidated that these two greats, the faces of WWE for the last ten years, were talking to him. "I'll see you guys later."

All Wade wanted to do is leave and get away from everyone. Give him space to take in what had just happened. Wade hurried around, making quick "thank you"s and nods and forced smiles in gratitude with people applauding him. Wade pushed himself through leaving everyone, and managed himself to go to the locker room.

Locking the door before him, he was sure he was alone. He has two minutes to think.

 _I just won! I am now an official WWE superstar! I will make my debut soon and be able to compete with others and get what a real crowd feels like._

Wade knows that the NXT crowd is nothing compared to the crowds Raw or Smackdown shows are and even better, in live PPV shows. The Brit gathered his stuff quickly, putting basketball shorts over his tights and wore a black shirt with bright yellow NXT in letters over his bare skin. He immediately left, avoiding the groups of people; he got into his rental car and started the engine.

Concentrating on his driving in the unfamiliar roads Los Angeles, he managed his way into the hotel where most NXT wrestlers stayed. It wasn't the best conditioned hotel, but it did what they needed. A bed to asleep overnight, a shower and toilet, but other than that, that's all you were given. Suddenly, Wade's phone rang and contact number HHH.

"Hey Rookie! Where did you run off to? Did you already get overwhelmed to what just happened?"

"Huh. Hey Hunter. I had to leave that place. Too many people, I just arrived at the hotel."

"Heh, that's normal kid. That happened to all of us on our first greatest achievement. I couldn't deal with any more people congratulating me when I won my first heavyweight champion. You'll get used to it. But hey, take it in because you deserve it kid. Soon enough we will be putting you into great storylines and who knows, maybe your own championship belt"

"Heh. Hunter don't you think that's a little early for me? I haven't even gotten my debut yet."

"Well. We can make those arrangements when we get you going and have the crowd love you, which won't be hard for you. By the way, did you say you're in the hotel? You mean the NXT one?"

"Last time I checked there was only one."

"Hahaha, well where do you think our superstars are staying now? Now that you are now technically main roster superstar, go pack your things and come join with the big guns. You're no longer in NXT. For now on Wade Barrett, you are a superstar of WWE. I'll text you the address to the hotel. I expect to see you then in Dallas in your very first Raw show."

"Thanks for everything Hunter"

Wade hung up his phone. _That's it._ Wade was done with the NXT guys. He was thinking of saying goodbye to friends he'd made during NXT, like Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, but then remembered he probably should go to the main roster hotel to make an impression. With all his stuff packed up, Wade checked out of the hotel and drove to the place Hunter has texted him.

From there, he saw how different the WWE superstar hotel was to the NXT one. He was already liking this. Wade got his stuff from his rental and made his way into the larger building door unaware with the new things he will encounter.

 **Hope you guys like this first part. This is just a intro to get the story going. I'll add in the details in the next few. I don't know how long this will be as the summer will soon start and free time may or may not be open. As my first post, I would like people to review and leave comments. It would be appreciated. If any errors are here, I am sorry.**

 **Thanks again.**


	2. No Vacancy

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that these are short. I am still figuring out character wise how they will go throughout the story, so bear in with me. I feel I am going in a good direction with this seeing that I have already written three chapters and is making the 3rd one extra long for you guys. Thanks to those who have given me tips and feedback, I will try to follow what you guys say, but of course, I have to follow with my own story and how it will continue throughout. I dunno how often I'll be updating it, but because it is the summer, I expect that I can do every week or two weeks. Sorry for the mistakes and thanks again everyone.**

Chapter 2: No Vacancy

Entering the wide automatic doors that slid open when he was 2 feet from the doors, Wade could already see what an upgrade this hotel was. Decorate seats, fireplace set in the main foyer with a homey feeling to it. Wade walked towards the main counter meeting eyes with the receptionist.

"Oh hello there sir, sorry to inform you, but this is a private hotel for only WWE Superstars. If you are in need of one for tonight, I can call and recommend some referrals nearby the area."

"Oh I am a WWE Superstar. Well, a new one. Hunter called saying I get to move up here." The Brit replied back.

"Oh, Wade Barrett! Congrats on your contract. Unfortunately, you're going to have to share with someone. We don't have a room available. Why don't you just hang out around our bar or lounge. We can take your stuff while I try to find you a room."

"Thanks"

Wade didn't mind sharing a room. It was the same in the old NXT hotel; he shared with David Otunga as the final two members left. Also he was a little relieved to be sharing a room. He didn't know how things worked here, and having a roommate could make his first stay here comfortable.

Wade did as what the receptionist did. He took the elevator and went to the third floor where all entertainment was available. He needed a drink to sulk up all the crap that had just happened to him.

Ding goes the elevator claiming they have arrived in the right floor. The floor was exotic. Loud music playing and to Wade's right as he exited the elevator was a grand stage with musicians playing. To his left, which he was heading towards, was the bar.

The female bartender flirted,

" _Hey dearie. You looked flushed, here have a drink."_ The female bartender mixed a concoction and gave it to Wade.

"Uh, thanks. But I'm good"

"Oh c'mon pumpkin. It's on me."

Wade grabbed the glass, to show he appreciated it but wasn't planning on drinking in. He didn't trust her completely. He doesn't believe drinking this thing this woman standing in front of him, clearly trying to get laid, made for him was a great idea. The bartender then went on to greet her other customers, mixing drinks up and serving a tap to them. No way is he drinking this. He doesn't even know what it in is.

Wade then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise he saw the face of the company himself, John Cena.

"Hey, glad to see you've come and joined the big boys already"

"Oh hey Cena. This place is definitely better than what I had before but from the looks of it I might be homeless for tonight."

John made a confused face to which Wade replied, "the hotel is currently full, they either might have me share a room with someone, or worse, I came here for nothing and have to spend one more night at another place."

John smiled and gave out a brief chuckle

 _Damn, that smile was sexy._ Wade thought. Wade was surprised he was intriguing of this a simple gesture of the 8th time WWE champion. Wade thought John just has that charm that makes everyone swoon and ignored his previous thoughts of Cena.

"We saw you bail out after the show. Everyone was wondering where you went and wanted to celebrate but they you went, already left."

"Huh, sorry 'bout that. I still couldn't believe it happened to me. I'm still right now trying to take it all in."

John made a rather annoying laugh to Wade. "We've all been there before. We'll I have."

"I'm sure it was when you won your very first WWE championship. Hunter told me he felt the same thing when he won his first championship when he was younger."

John nodded and agreement.

Suddenly, the very same receptionist who talked to Wade earlier said "Mr. Barrett, we have found a room for you. Room 217 and your stuff are being sent as we speak."

"Oh thank you very much." Wade grabs the key card from the receptionist and then she leaves.

Wade looks back at John, "Hey, it's been nice talking to you. I should go check in my room and introduce myself to this person sharing a room."

"Sure, I'll see you around. And congrats again."

From that, Wade left the drink the bartender gave him, almost disappointed he didn't get an actual drink; he made his way to the elevator.

 _Room 217_ … Wade saw the number marked and he slid the key as a green light showing the door can now be opened. He grabbed to handle and entered the door unaware of who he will be sharing a room with.


	3. So It Begins

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. It means a lot that you guys are enjoying it and some of you can't wait to get into it. Luckily for you guys, this one is longer. But let me know what you guys think? Was there too much dialogue that took long and dragged the story? Also, I changed up the summary making more general instead of specific... maybe that means...**

 **For those wondering why it was rated M, I meant it for the language as you notice more here, but didn't really for the first two chapters mainly because I was setting you guys up. This one is juicy so I upped it up. reminder, this is M/M to those who haven't gotten the memo. Also, to be safe, I rated it M because it may or may not go very descriptive, depends on how you guys feel and how I feel about it.**

 **Well, the wait is over. Here goes:**

"Oh hey fella", a pale man with ginger hair sitting on a bed said.

"Oh hey. Sorry but I've got some bad news; they told me I'm going to have to share a room since there wasn't any open rooms left. Looks like they unfortunate chose you."

"Oh don't sweat it man. They asked me and I was cool with it. Besides, I was wondering why they gave me a room with two beds in it, at least this time it won't feel like a ghost is using that one. I'm Sheamus"

Sheamus got up and sticked out his right hand.

"Wade Barrett"

Wade extended his right hand to meet the other man and shook it.

"Yup. I'm sure everyone in the hotel knows who you are by now. I'm looking forward to working with you. Do you know what brand you're signing off to?"

"No. I haven't been told yet."

"Aye. Right. You literary just got the contact today. Haha. Don't expect they'll place you yet immediately. Both brands are currently finishing storylines. Knowing that you're the first NXT winner, they'll probably have you come in with a bang."

"I'm expecting more of a boom!"

Both guys shared a laugh.

"Well, as you can see, that bed right there yours, pretty much that side is yours. Hopefully sharing a room for three days won't be a big issue. They brought your stuff here earlier." Sheamus pointed towards an open bed and two bags that belonged to Wade next to it.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll be fine."

WWE scheduled a live and house shows pretty close together in close vicinity to ensure and preserve excitement for the NXT finale. Yesterday was a taped show of Raw. Main eventing was none other than John Cena himself vs. Randy Orton, which put a great show heading to the today. Today was the obviously the live season finale of NXT while tomorrow will be a taped show Smackdown show. Also, Vince proposed on having a celebration on the success of Season 1 NXT and their new Superstar and had invited all Superstars and Divas, as well as the NXT crew to join. Of course, Wade having won season one was obliged to go.

"Ok well, I'm off to sleep. I gotta be up early tomorrow. I'm main eventing tomorrow."

Wade looked at the clock above them and noticed the time. (1:38)

 _Oh damn! Where the fuck did the time go?_

Wade was so overwhelmed with the whole thing that he lost track of time. He tried to remember the chronology of events he did:

He remembered that the season finale ended at 11:15, left the arena at 12, arrived at the hotel, got a call from Hunter to come here and now here he is. After going for a drink and chatting it up with Cena, he finally could get some shuteye.

 _Wow!_

Wade thought to his belief that he can now relax. All his hard work has paid off.

"Hey Wade. Are you going to survive a night?" Sheamus said.

Wade heard and ended his train of thought. Sheamus was already lying in bed and Wade realized he was just standing there for almost a solid minute.

"Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking"

"Well fella, at some point you gonna have to shake it all off. Things will become fast pace around here. Once Vince calls you for a meeting, there goes your career a running start. You'll cry that you no longer have free time and get depressed," Sheamus said sarcastically and laughing.

"Well, that sounds exciting."

With this Sheamus made his way to sleep while Wade moved to his side of the room and settled in with his stuff. His two bags settled on the side. Knowing he is only staying for two more nights, he didn't fully unpack. Only unpacking what he needs at the moment: a shirt, shorts, his phone, a book, and bath supplies. Wade went to the bathroom wanting to take a shower. He strip off and turned on the cold water. The cold water some good for him as it numbed everything, including his emotions and thoughts with season 1 ending to his favor.

* * *

Wade couldn't sleep. 2:30 his phone showed the time. The loud snoring of his roommate didn't help his cause, but Wade couldn't sleep because he was thinking a lot of things.

 _Wow, I still can't believe it. What brand to go I in? Will people like me? Do I play a hero or villain? Will I get a championship? I'm probably going to botch and fucking embarrass myself in front of a million._

Wade couldn't take the deep thinking anymore, and he clearly knows there's no way he'll fall asleep, and added to the fact he wasn't tired at all and needed something to bring his energy down. Wade got up changing to athletic shorts and a baggy shirt; he put on his shoes and grabbed his phone. With this, he grabbed the key card and put in on his pocket.

The Brit made his way out carefully to make sure the Celtic Warrior stayed fast asleep. Wade made walked through the long and empty hallway towards the elevator.

 _Well this isn't fucking creepy at all!_

Wade thought pointing out the emptiness. He got into the elevator and decided press a button leading him down the 1st floor. Wade had decided he'd go to the gym. This will give him some alone time and get him away from everyone else, knowing that no one would be in a gym at this time. When Wade entered the gym, he stood incorrect. John Cena was there doing some bench presses. John noticed Wade and places the barbell on the stand and sat back up.

John was wearing a purple Cenation "Never Give Up Shirt" and basketball shorts.

"Couldn't sleep?" John said surprised to see he had company.

"Yeah. Sheamus' snoring kept me up." Wade replied walking towards the other man.

John laughed "Well. That sucks."

"Yeah it's cool. Mind if I join you?"

"No. Not at all, I could use someone to spot me. No one works out at this time. Everyone else is sleeping their asses of."

Cena laid on his back ready to lift again. Wade taking this as a sign to go to his place right which is behind the barbell.

"Add twenty more pounds please." Cena ordered.

Wade grabbed two ten pounds rings and was started to put them in the separate ends. He already saw tons of weight on each side, and was intimidated of how John was implying he can keep going for more reps.

"No. Put twenty pounds in each."

"But that's-"

"Yeah I know. I can take it. But now you're here I'll be safer."

Wade was shocked that John was prepared to carry that much weight.

 _So this is how the face of the company works, pumping tons of iron and shit._

John lifted and started doing his reps. Breathing strongly and slowly for each rep.

"So, why are you here at this time working out? Is there a problem with your room?"

"No... This is where... I..." John finished his reps and put the barbell on its place and sat back up.

"This is where I'm alone. Being in this company for many years, and being adored by many, I realized I no longer I have time for myself. Calls of managers and agents, signings and meet ups with fans, and always in the road being expected to get a crowd going for each show, there all fun and I enjoy doing them, but I never get time to just breathe and just relax."

"And working out and lifting hundred pounds is relaxing?" Wade shotted.

"Well I'd learn to make it relaxing. Years of working for this company, I needed some alone time for myself. There was one night when I couldn't sleep because my head was caught up with so much stuff with work that I got up and just worked out in the gym. Ever since then I've come to work out every night at this time avoiding everything."

"Oh. Then I guess I'm interrupting"

"No. I didn't mean that. You're welcome to stay."

John got up to his feet out of the bench.

"Your turn."

Wade was nervous. He didn't think lifting out of the bat was a great idea.

"Um. I don't think I can do that." Wade nervously speaks out.

"It's ok, I got you." John walked next to Wade stood before implying he'd be there to spot for him. Wade slowly moved to the side and sat on the bench.

"Oh c'mon. Are you telling me Chris didn't make you work hard and push you for more?"

"Yeah but...

"Just go. I got you."

It wasn't that Wade couldn't do it that made him nervous. John was right about his mentor Chris Jericho making him lift weights every day. Hell, Wade even surprised himself of how much he did. But it was the fact of doing them in front of John that made him nervous and he didn't know why.

Wade laid on his back and placed his hands of the bar. He held his breath grabbed the warm bar having previously touched by a sweating John.

"There's no way Chris didn't make you work out. The first time NXT episode which was the first time a saw you, you weren't that built. Now at the end of the season, I've noticed you've become leaner, Even having a better body than Chris. Hotter even."

As Wade did his second rep and heard this, eyes widened to what the champ told him, he could only reply "W-what?"

"Huh? Surprised that I have enough time to watch your NXT season? Of course I would watch it. Being the face of the company doesn't mean I only care about what I'm doing and how it helps the company. No, I make sure that the company is in good hands with lots of talented people. Besides at the first time I saw, I knew you were special, and I couldn't miss seeing you work your ass off every show."

Wade noticed a body part of his getting hard.

 _Whoa. Why am I getting a hard on?_

He looked up on Cena who was looking down upon him ensuring he was doing the reps correctly.

 _Shit. He looks hot as fuck right now. And WHAT! Why am I suddenly into this guy?_

Wade's boner became noticeable. With the tight shorts he's wearing, Wade blushed and closed his eyes in attempt to switch his mind into something else. But whatever he tried to think off, to old naked women to dead things to killing someone, he tried to imagine any image to have his body react different, but there was on image that always would pop out every time he tried to switch: John fucking Cena and his naked body.

Wade panicked and continued his deep thoughts. (Why now? I can't be feeling like this right now!)

Wade's deep thoughts were interrupted by a big thud on his chest and pain erupted.

Wade grunted, grimaced with the aching and stinging of his chest.

"I got you! Breathe and stay calm. Push up."

John quickly stepped closer and grabbed on Wade's hands and helped Wade pushed the bar up and place it.

 _Shit. My face is near his cock_. _I wonder how he'll react when I… What. NO!_ Wade nervous tried to get up. Wade let go of the bar, making John also let go. John's crotch still near his face, slid down the bench, enough to be able to get up.

"Wade... You okay?" John said with a worried look as he was stepped closer and placed his hand on Wade's shoulder.

The touch of John made Wade jump.

Wade jumped immediately straight up.

Wade jumped straight up to John's lips with his.

Wade kissed John with much force, surprising John. Wade had no idea what had come up to him and wasn't even sure if it was him in control of his body. _Oh. This feels good. Whoa, his tongue!_ Wade broke the kiss and stared at a unreadable expression from the champ.

"John... I-I-I dun-"

Wade was forced to shut up when John leaned towards the Brit's lips. Wade's hands wondered around and cupped John's face. Wade allowed entrance to his mouth as the other man's tongue was asking for permission to enter. John wrapped his arms around Wade's waist pushing them together. Wade's crotch rubbed against John's. They broke off the kiss, gasping for air and remained staring at each other's eyes.

"J-J-John... W-what-"

John puts a finger on his lips signifying to stop talking. John took a step back and held his hand up waiting for Wade to grab it.

"Come with me." John smirked

UGH _SHIT. That face is so sexy_!

Unable to say no, Wade grabbed John's hand interlocking as they ran up towards the elevator. Waiting for the elevator go to the right floor, John pushed Wade, hitting his back on the elevator door. Letting the older man take control, Wade arched his back against the wall, and John painted Wade's body with his fingers. Wade let out a satisfying moan. John then leaned, and pursed his lips onto Wade's. Wade felt his lips being softly bitten as he felts hands continue to explore his body. To Wade, this is new territory for him. He has never been touched by a man nor been kissed the way he has been by John, but it was clear that Wade enjoyed it. John moved his mouth to Wade's neck and it let out an exasperated breath of air from the rookie. John continued to nibble and bite around Wade's face and neck. A loud ding sounded off and the elevator door opened. Because Wade's back was on the elevator door and John was leaning towards him, the door sliding open caused both men to fall. Wade, impacting John's fall laughed.

"Are you okay?"

Wade smiled and nodded.

John got up and picked the man under him up and led Wade towards his room. John dug around his pocket and slides the key, allowing the door unlocked. Wade was pulled in by John's force; unaware what he is getting himself into.

 **You guys like my endings? :) Don't worry, they won't always end like that. Thanks for reading and of course, leave some reviews. It means a lot. Sorry about the mistakes. Should I use less dialogue and use less spaces between them?**


	4. Looking Back

**A/N: Here is another chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews and tips, means a lot as a growing writer. Obviously it isn't as good right now. This one a little longer. This is more of a background info. See if you can catch some sort of foreshadowing... If you see it, let's see if you're right. If not, then it's fine, it probably won't happen for awhile, but I'll make sure I 'll refer to it. As usual, sorry for the mistakes, and bear with me with the many dialogue, I'm still trying to be more descriptive and less direct. I'll do so more in future chapters. I really appreciate everyone's comments. It really helps construct my story, and gives me more reason to finish a chapter. So enjoy, and if you see any errors, PM me.**

Wade was awakened by a bright sunlight that peered through the hotel window. He placed his hands over his face, massaging it and getting himself to wake up. He stretched out his hands over his hands and extended his legs, deep breathing in doing so, while still lying on his side. Wade then tried to turn and lay on his back. _What the hell_?

Wade noticed where he was lying. This wasn't his room with Sheamus. Wade's eyes closed, forcing himself to remember last night. Being in the gym… Wade opened his eyes wide realizing where he is now. Here. He was fully comfortable that he didn't notice an arm was wrapped around his body under the thin white covers. Wade looked under the cover which covered over his chest; there he saw his body naked with an arm over his waist. Wade followed to where the arm was connected to, and his worse thoughts was true, John Cena. Cena also naked, was sound asleep breathing deeply. Wade panicking tried wiggling his way out of the muscled hand wrapped over his body, trying to not wake the guy he slept with overnight. The other man moved to his side, scaring Wade but later relieved when the other man started breathing heavily again. Wade made his way out of the bed and stood up. _Fuck! Ugh!_

Wade groaned softly realizing that his ass what sore and stinging red. Still naked, Wade wondered around to room trying to remember what just happened but nothing in mind comes up. Scanning the room, Wade found his shorts on the corner of the room.

 _How the hell did it get here?_

Wade bent down and picked up his shorts that were on the floor. Unable to find the whereabouts of his underwear, Wade went ahead and slid his shorts up to his waist. He patted his pockets, feeling his phone and key card on his right side. He dug his hands in and got his phone out.

 _11:02_ the screen read with the wallpaper of the London Skylight _._ Wade noticed he had three miscalls which his phone displayed.

 _Two miscalls from JGibs South African_

 _One miscall from Naw Mean Slater_

And 3 text messages from JGibs:

 _Where the fuck are you dude?_

 _We are here in the hotel waiting for you!_

 _Let us know when you get this son of a bitch! This isn't funny if you're ignoring us on purpose._

 _Fuck! Look at the fucking time. Sheamus must have been wondering where I've been. I should have told Slater and Gabriel they moved me to another hotel. I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS ROOM_

Wade panicking again, walked around the room looking for his shirt. Unable to find it any of their clothes while trying to keep quiet and leaving as soon as possible to avoid Cena waking up, Wade had to resent opening up one of John's drawers.

Wade pulled open the drawer and saw the array of John Cena shirts.

 _Can't he just have one fucking normal shirt?_

All of the shirts were flashy colors with huge designs of "The Champ is here" "Never Give Up" as well as other hideous overdesigned shirts. Wade dug around to find the less printed and decorated one which was a picture of a face and a palm stretch out in front of the face, implying Cena's famous "You Can't See Me" motto. _Sorry Cena. But gotta take your shirt._

Wade grabbed the shirt and put it on. Moving towards the door, he looked behind him and gave one more glance of the bed where he spent the night with the Champ _. I'll see you later._

Opening the door, Wade's head peeked out left and right to make sure no one was near. The coast was clear and Wade may his way out and shut Cena's door. Wade was trying to walk as normal as possible, but the pain in his ass was stinging with each step he took. Fortunately the elevator was near and opened up quickly by the press of the down button. Wade wobbled in the elevator and pressed down to his floor while holding on to the closed door button to avoid any interruptions with floors and go straight to his. It was a great elevator trick he learned from Justin. (It really works for real though!)

 _Ding!_

The elevator door slides open and Wade made a mad dash painfully to his room. Keycard on the ready, he slid the card on the open slide and the light flashed green allowing him entrance to his room. The Brit pushed himself and closed the door immediately taking a deep sigh of relief. He was all alone knowing the fact that Sheamus has already left for training on main event tonight. Wade crept his way towards his unused bed, it was nice and cool which is what he needed to think. Planking on the bed, his head fully compacted by the nice and cool bed and hands spread out while his legs are barely hanging on the edge of the bed.

"I should call Justin and Heath." Wade remembered as he grabbed his phone from his shorts. Wade dialed Justin's number, waiting for an answer from his best friend.

* * *

When NXT Season 1 came up, Wade was scared to death about the whole season but was happy to be given the opportunity. During the preshow of the first episode, all eight men were in the back getting ready. That was the first day he met Justin and Heath.

Wade noticed a Wendy-girl lookalike.

"Hey, you look rather particular. You sure you haven't been on TV or something? Oh, maybe a billboard or restaurant?" Wade jokingly said making his way towards the other man.

"Oh ah, shut up. I've heard that so many times it's no longer funny." Heath crossed his arms

When this was heard, a smaller young guy was laughing.

"You think that's funny?" exclaimed the other man.

"Haha. Why else would I not be laughing? Don't tell me there isn't a brain in that orange head of yours." said the smaller man with a South African twang.

"Well, at the end of this, you'll see who'll be laughing at your sorry ass. I'll win this and you will remember me as the guy you laughed and calling me Wendy, when you are at your home not wrestling while I am winning the crowd and championship." Heath claimed back turning all red and getting more ticked off.

"We'll see about that." Wade interjected while laughing at the smaller guy's comment and ended with a cocky smirk

"Justin Gabriel," The man sticked out his hand.

"Heath Slater." The other man shocked it.

"Wade Barrett," The Brit added in shaking both hands.

"You from England?" Heath asked, noticing Wade's deep and thick accent.

"Yeah. From Preston," answered Wade.

"Oh look, we have royalty with us. Hear ye, hear ye, this guy is proclaiming something," Heath mocking now.

The three continued to know more about each other: Wade having a degree in Marine Biology and working while training in wrestling with having experience of bareknuckle fighting; Justin being a second generation wrestler as he was trained by his father from South Africa and also has a degree in sports science, while Heath originated from West Virginia and has a wife back at home. This is where their friendships began. Their relationship involved constant teasing amongst one another, making jokes about girls and wrestling abilities, but it has remained close ever since.

* * *

"Hello?" answered with a South African accent.

"Hey Jay." Wade said to his best friend.

"Wade, where the fuck have you been! You left Heath and me here with 20 bottles of beers. Heath and I couldn't finish all of it. Where the fuck are you?"

"Yeah sorry about that. I should have told you Hunter called me and told me I should move this hotel to get to know these guys I'm working with," Wade sighed not expecting this outburst from the small guy.

Over the phone, a sigh from Justin was released.

"You ok?" Wade noticing the tone from Justin.

"Yeah. It's just; it's going to be different without you. You're the new superstar. You'll be working with the big guys now. The three of us worked hard for the same thing. Without this chance we never would have met. But we also knew only one of us was going to make it. It just sucks that it also means one of us is leaving." Justin explained

"So you're saying you're not happy for me winning? I mean I did beat your and Heath's ass fair and square," Wade sarcastically said.

"Haha. Of course I'm happy for you, you fucker. It's just things won't be the same than they are now."

Wade didn't say anything. He totally agreed with this. Now that he is the main roster, and taking in to what Sheamus and Cena told him about no longer having free time, Wade will no longer have those drunken nights where the three of them drunk, talking about getting girls in for the night, making mockery of other's NXT participants and fighting over who was winning the championship title and being loved by a lot of people. Wade remembered all of this and has enjoyed it.

Over the phone, a muffled voice could be heard, "Hey Justin, is that Wade? Tell him he can go fuck himself, I was this close of calling the police, but I was too drunk to do so. He fucking scared the shit out of me."

"Hey, I heard that." Wade laughed.

* * *

Wade could understand why Heath and Justin were very protective. Ever since that day, the three of them have been protective of each other, making sure no brother of theirs gets hurt. This horror happened near the end of the season finale. Wade, Justin, Heath, and David went out one night celebrating of reaching the semi-finals/final four. They all decided to go to the bar and enjoy themselves for the last time before the finale and see who wins. David, being the outsider of the four plotted a way to get rid of one of them to get a better chance of the title.

At the bar table, the bartender came over, "what can I get ya guys tonight?"

"It's on me. All four of the same please. How's your pet snake doing? The tall one?" David said.

"Doing well."

With that, the bartender understood the signal and prepares for drinks, but one was specially made for the tallest one of the group. The bartender served and gave each glass to Wade first and then to David, Heath and Justin, "Enjoy guys; you guys have a great night."

"Thanks. Cheers everyone." David said.

4 glasses clanged and each man took their drinks.

"Can't you guys believe it? Finale is coming up; one of us will have that contract. But don't bother, its mine" Heath said.

"Before the finals, one of us will be out and your last right now." the South African commented.

The four continued to talk for a while until the signal was made to David, a text message saying "Things All Set."

"Hey guys. We should all go. We have a big day tomorrow, so let's not spend any more time here getting into trouble." David said.

The four of them leave and only two taxis outside was available, with only seating two people each.

"I'll go with Wade in this taxi." David pointed out making his way and gently tugging Wade to follow him.

"Ok. Heath and I will go here."

It was the perfect situation for David. He was close of completely eliminating his biggest threat, Wade Barrett. Because the rookies have to be checked in at the hotel at a certain time, Wade not being there means he would be disqualified and kicked out. However, it was because of Wade's friendship with Heath and Justin that kept Wade in the contest and eventually wins.

When Heath and Justin have arrived the hotel they were worrying about their missing friend who are wondering why Wade wasn't there with them when David was seen going to his room.

Heath and Justin decided to call their best friend. It went for a minute of ringing until an answer was made.

"Justin! Help. I'm here at the... Park..." Wade hung up.

Eyes widened, Justin grabbed Heath, panicking to get to Wade as soon as possible. Justin and Heath got their rental and swerved around the roads, going over the speed limit, passing other vehicles and missing stop lights while horns being blasted and swears being yelled. All Justin could do was ignore it. His friend was in danger; he drove recklessly while Heath kept on reminding him that they would get to Wade if they don't die first. Through the city, they made their way to the public park which wasn't that far from the hotel fortunately.

"Hurry up!" Justin said urging Heath as they got out of the vehicle. They both ran around the park until they hurt grunting.

"That way." Justin pointed as they tugged themselves closer to the voice. The closer both got, they could see Wade all bonded up while three guys surrounded him, kicking him and insulting him.

"Oh. What's that Brit? Where are your friends now? No one is here to save you and look who's going to win now?" The guys were wearing bandanas covering their face, and the dark didn't help either determine the attackers.

Wade grunted in agony, trying to endure the pain, but it took his toll on him. Wade was too weak now. The drink he received knocked him out cold and didn't remember anything until he woke up here.

One of the guys held out a knife,

"I'll make sure shut you up for good. Don't worry, I won't kill you, just enough to make you disappear for a while hahaha.

Justin ran out, "Get away from him you fuckers!" Before he ran out, Justin grabbed a broken branch strong enough as a weapon. Justin wailed at the guy closest to Wade, ensuring the safety of his best friend. Heath wasn't far behind when he jumped out towards the two guys who had no idea what to do when they say their leader get knocked out.

With this, the three men squandered off leaving Wade with Justin and Heath.

"Thanks guys." Wade relieved.

"Are you alright?" Justin knelt down and hugged him, not caring about the groans of Wade as he was definitely hurting.

"I will be bud, if you aren't constricting me much." Justin snapped back and released his hold, relaxing Wade.

"Let's go back before someone notices us." Justin urged as he cut the ropes bounding him.

Along the way they talked about how Wade fell asleep during the ride and didn't remember anything until he woke up. He explained how Justin called him in time that allowed him to tell where he was but Wade had to shut it off because someone was coming towards him and didn't want them to know someone was coming, which Wade later explained were the three guys who started kicking him. Wade didn't recognize any of them but knew it was David's doing. From this experience, they knew how much they hated David but they can't do anything about it for there was no evidence he did it, and accusing someone something in WWE without evidence means another reason to why the contract should not be signed. Ever since this day, the three of them have become protective of each other. They've always made sure they let one of them know when one is going somewhere and tells them when they are expected to return.

* * *

"Anyways, how's the hotel?" Justin said.

"Oh its fine. Bigger and better compared to there. I feel bad now I didn't call you guys," Wade said putting his hand over his face, disappointed for not letting them know.

"Don't sweat it big guy, as long as you're ok we are good."

"Thanks Jay and I am fine," Wade said relieve as he doesn't any more commotion with what he's already dealt it.

"All right, so I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Oh yup," Wade replied almost forgetting the celebration tomorrow.

"Ok. See yeah Wade."

Wade, still lying on his bed ended the call. He let out a big sigh and was placed into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, John Cena was on top Wade. "You like that Wade? Huh? What does the new rookie have to say now?" Cena's body was naked and pure; all muscles bulging with his hands grasped tightly on Wade's shoulders keeping Wade down. Wade noticed he was naked too. This was too much for him. He didn't know if he was gay. He didn't know if he liked that. Whatever Cena was doing to him, he wanted him to stop. It was an experience he's never felt before. "Well rookie? How do you like the Champs cock inside you? I'm going to fuck you all night and hard!"

Wade gasped in fear. "No!" Wade realized he wasn't restrained by any force. He sat back up and noticed he was fully clothed, and that no Cena was present or any other person. _Fuck, it was a dream_.

Wade's heavy breathing and heart pumps relaxed and slowed down as he realized that he was not in any situation he wasn't comfortable in. He checked his phone lying next to him to see no messages and the time _5:49._ Wade decided a nice cool shower would benefit him and clear his mind out a little. He stripped his clothes, putting Cena's shirt that he was wearing on his bed, and undid his pants. Having no underwear, he got a towel that was lying on his bed and wrapped it around his waist. There, he noticed bite marks around his shoulders and arms for the first time. _What the fuck?_

Wade let his finger ran over the marks, feeling the grooves and unevenness on his bitten skin. It didn't sting at all. _What did happen last night? How come I am not that distraught than I thought it would be?_

Wade couldn't believe what he was thinking. How did the new rookie get in contact with a champ? And if he did, did he like it? In the bathroom now, Wade turned on the cold water. The freezing feeling numbed all of Wade, helping numb the soreness of his body and especially is ass. Wade clothes his and eyes and let whatever bewilder his mind. To his belief, he wanted to remember what happened last night. No doubt in his mind the two continued to make out, and they slept together, but to what extent? Wade keeps on questioning this, until he started to remember the very details…

 **Sorry I had to end it here. It was already too long. But don't worry, I almost have the next chapter done, and will post it probably next week. I'll try to update every week. BTW, did you see the foreshadowing? Let us see if you guys are right. Love you all and thanks again.**


	5. Celebration

**A/N: Here is another one for you. Longest one so far, I dunno, but I just babbled on this one which is hopefully good. The scenes may not be the best, it's my first time writing a detailed one ;). Once again, the foreshadowing is much stronger here, so keep an eye on it. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm sure they exist somewhere, but hopefully you guys can figure them out. Keep the reviews coming. I love them all and appreciate it. It really helps frame what I want to do next. So without further ado: let's see if Wade remembers things and see how they can deal with it. This story was a little fast pace, I know the others were very slow and descriptive. I'm just experimenting right now, seeing which ones work best. There just so much I want to skip and write but I know that would ruin the whole story. Like I could just say the story ends with someone dying but that sucks. (JK... maybe...).**

Celebration:  
The cold water helped Wade remember what happened last night:

* * *

After John pulled Wade into his room, the two continued to kiss. Letting each other to enter and explore their mouths, and only stopping to breathe. Meanwhile, John had taken over, touching and tracing Wade's body, while Wade could only whimper and moan as the feeling of being touched was intoxicating that he couldn't stop him and just let it happen. Wade found himself being pushed by the champ as he fell on the bed on his back. John started undressing himself. Every detail of John's body, the broad and muscled chest, jacked arms, and thighs in the perfect dimensions, left Wade awestruck and he noticed his length getting hard, showing a bulge in his shorts.  
"Someone is antsy." John noticed the bulge. Wade blushed and gasped when the other man's hand cupped his crotch. The hand started rubbing in circles, and then Wade sooner realized his shorts were off.  
"J-john..." Wade grabbed John's wrist telling him to stop.  
"Oh. You'll like this." John tugged his hands to get Wade to let go and went ahead and pulled off Wade's boxers making Wade's member stick up, which has been waiting to be released. John grabbed both of Wade's ankles, spreading them apart, revealing his rear entrance. John pointed out his finger and inserted it to Wade's hole. Wade cried in pain, grimacing and putting his hand on John to stop. "Just wait, it'll feel better. Trust me." John said. John inserted another finger widening Wade. Wade started to feel pleasure, but still pain crept out to find this enjoyable. A little later John removed his fingers and inserted three fingers, hitting Wade's sweet spot along the way. Wade feeling the difference now moaned. "See, didn't I tell you?" Wade started to breathe much faster, and started moving his hips towards John's fingers. John removed his three fingers, and placed his covered shaft with a condom over Wade's opening. Wade moaned "JOHN!" Wade yelled in a long time. Wade has been silent for a while now. He didn't know how to react. His silence was filled with fear for he doesn't know if he liked this or not. Sure he felt pain and that didn't feel enjoyable, but with pain, the feeling of pleasure became much stronger, and that's when Wade yelled. John was already inside Wade, pumping himself in and out of the Brit. John grunted as he moved faster. All the rookie could do was whimper and moan in pleasure. John grabbed Wade's length and started stroking it. Wade couldn't last for even a minute because Wade erupted his hot ooze out onto his shirt that he was still wearing. John pulled out and undid his condom and started stroking his own. John grunted as his own shot out also towards Wade's shirt.  
"Oh damn. I guess I should have taken your shirt off. Here I can put that in the wash." John giggled as he helped Wade out of his wet shirt. Wade was fazed on what just had happened. Again, these phenomenon events just keep happening. He won a contract, moved hotels, and here he was with John...

* * *

Wade started shivering as he had been exposed to cold water for a while now. _How long have I been here?_ Wade quickly turned the knob to turn of the water and grabbed his towel. The towel warmed up Wade pretty well as he was frozen to ice by the cold water he's been showing on. He dried off and opened the bathroom door.

"Oh hey fella..." Sheamus said.  
"Oh shit!" Wade quickly wrapped his towel around his waist as he was not suspecting Sheamus to be back.  
"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were here. Bloody scared the shit out of me" Wade blushing as he said it with his usual deep voices accent.  
Sheamus was sitting on his bed, watching a replay

Sheamus laughed "Don't worry fella; it's all good. Next time should I knock first to let you know I'm here?" he joked.

"No. Wasn't expecting you, that's all. I thought you're main eventing tonight?"

"I was. I beat up my arm during rehearsals." Sheamus pointed out his left arm was in a sling.

"Oh. What happened?"

"We were planning on how Ambrose would throw me out of the turnbuckle and take a bump, but I landed pretty nasty. So there goes my main event. I'll be out for a couple weeks." Disappointedly Sheamus sighed.

"Sorry to hear that man." Wade went and sat on his bed and started to organize the clothes on his bed, one of which was Cena's shirt.

"Is that Cena's shirt? And where did you go last night? I woke up and you weren't here..." Sheamus' eyes widened when he connected the dots.

Wade had now turned red. Worried what the Celtic Warrior suspected. "W-what? Oh. I-I was just... Um..."

"It's alright lad, I won't tell anyone. I'm surprised you got it on with Cena the day of you met him. Damn, you must be feeling special. How did you do it?"

"Ah... Well..." Wade turned the darkest red he could be. He didn't know how to respond.  
"Haha, it's alright lad. You don't have to tell me."

It wasn't that Wade didn't want to tell him; it was that he didn't know how too. Wade thought telling this to someone would help him understand his feeling because he had no hint of an idea how he felt about it.

"Sheamus. I-I want to tell you, but I just d-don't..." Wade started to choke as tears started to flow.

Sheamus got up and placed his hand on Wade's bare shoulder.  
"Hey rookie. Don't worry about it. You can tell me anytime you think you're ready when you want to. Why don't we go and get food and get your head out of this."

Wade liked the idea. He thought food would help distract him from this. Wade nodded. "Can I call Heath and Justin to come with us?"

"Sure. The more the merrier."

Wade got dressed into his jeans and a black buttoned up shirt. He dialed up Justin:

"Hey Wadey? Everything all right?" The South African picked up excitingly.

"Hey Jay. Are you and Heath doing anything tonight?"

"Heath? Are we doing anything tonight? ... No we don't have anything planned tonight. Why?"

"Well my roommate Sheamus and I going out for food, wondering if you two chaps could come."

"Yeah, Heath? … Yup we can go."

"Great. Thanks guys, I'll text you guys the address."

Wade hanged up and put his phone on his pocket. A few minutes later, Sheamus was already by the door. "Ready to go?"  
Wade nodded as they both left the room and got into the elevator. Wade texted Justin the address to the restaurant bar they were headed to which was called _Front Rows_.

* * *

 _Front Rows_ :  
Wade and Sheamus entered into the main entrance.  
"Hello. We would like four seats near the bar please." Sheamus said to the hostess.

"Sure, will the other two be on their way?"

"Yeah, they are on their way." Wade said. Wade was nervous to see Justin and Heath. He still hasn't properly apologized about not telling them where we went too, and doesn't even know how telling them the news about last night was a good idea.

The restaurant was rather busy. There were lots of people sitting in booths and tables chowing down food and having a great time. The hostess guided Sheamus and Wade to booth that is right next to a bar. Wade felt eyes staring him down. It was normal for people to look at a tall 6'7'' guy next to another huge guy 6'4''. Both Sheamus and Wade sat in separate sides of the booth. While they waited for Justin and Heath to arrive, Sheamus ordered two beers for the two of them.

"So, ready for tomorrow's celebration? It is weird Vince called to have one immediately. He must really like you." Sheamus said.

"Uh what?"

"C'mon. 'A celebration for this week's hard work.' That's full of arse shit. Everyone knows that tomorrow is for you."

"Oh is it?" Wade surprisingly as if he had no idea to what was going on.

"Wadey!" A familiar accent shouted across the restaurant.

"Sush. You don't have to fucking yell." The other man said as he tapped the South African on the shoulder.  
"Sorry guys." Heath said to the fellow crowd that looked at Justin when he yelled.

Wade grinned, happy to see his two best friends again since the season finale. Wade got up and Justin went straight to Wade and gave him a handshake, but Justin took it further and wrapped his other hand around the Brit.

"Hey Jay. Thanks for the hug, but what is it for?" Wade hugged Jay back.  
"Hey Wade. What, I can't hug by best friend who just got the contract of our dreams? I tried to find you yesterday but somehow you were nowhere to be found and left us worried you asshole." They let go and behind Justin was Heath.

"Sup Wendy."  
"Oh. Hey tall person."  
"Guess you have to try better than that."  
Heath has gotten accustomed to getting called Wendy all the time by Wade that Heath always tried to one-up but could never manage to do so.

"Guys. This is Sheamus." Wade sat back down with Justin sitting next to him. Across, Heath slid down next to the Celtic Warrior.

"Heya fella's. You two want a beer?" Sheamus signaled an upcoming waitress. "Two more beers please."

"Hey Sheamus. Nice to meet you. Look Heath, you two could be brothers." Justin commented making Wade to lose it and started laughing.

Heath gave Justin the death stare while Sheamus just rolled his eyes. While the three continued to talk to each to other and got to know each other, Wade was left into his own thoughts.

Wade couldn't stop thinking about John. He was wondering what John could be doing right now.

Sheamus started laughing.  
"Oh God. That's horrible!"

The three guys were talking about the Talk that Talk challenge the rookies had to go through. Heath explained how each guy was given a word and they had to make a promo out of it in 30 seconds.

This caught Wade's attention as his pride took over his thoughts.  
"I got the fucking word cereal." Heath muttered.  
"Justin got it worst. When he heard flowers was his word, he instantly froze and started laughing. It was hard trying not to laugh. He embarrassed the shit out of him." Wade cockily commented. This made the guy sitting next to him very red as wished to never me reminded of that horrible day again.  
"Why don't you show 'em the video?" Wade ordered to Heath.  
As Heath got his phone out, the smaller man's eyes widened and whined, "No!" Like a four year old. Justin grabbed Heath's phone to prevent it from happening and gave a made stare at Wade.

"Ok. Ok. I won't show it. Now give my phone back." The West Virginian cackled.

"So what did Mr. Barrett get?" Sheamus wondered as he noticed Wade getting cocky.

"He got the word blasé, which I don't fucking know what it meant, but he just went autopilot and made that stupid gay word epic." Heath said.  
"Then for tiebreaker he got the word wind. I thought he was going to talk about farting but he went and made the whole crowd cheer. Wade winning that challenge pretty much secured his win. Now that I think about it, it was probably his sexy voice that they got him over." Justin added.

Heath's eyes widened and Sheamus smirked making Justin all red again. Justin quickly changed the subject by asking questions about Wade's night but he didn't notice it as his thought went back to John _. I wonder what he thought of when he woke up. Shit! He probably thinks I bailed him. But I did do that though._

"Wade."  
 _Is John going to be at the celebration tomorrow?_  
"Wade."  
 _Fuck. Is he going to be mad at me?_  
"Wade!"  
"Huh what?" The Brit brought back to reality by the tug and yell of Justin.  
"What's your order? We're just waiting for you."  
"Oh. Um." Wade didn't get the chance to look at the menu. He was preoccupied with John.  
Justin sighed. "He'll take your steak sub cheese please." Justin looked at Wade. "That's what you like right?"  
Wade still fazed could only nod. The waitress took note of it and left.  
"You alright fella?" The Celtic Warrior said.

"Um. Yeah. Ok. Just had a lot of thinking."

"Like what? Were you checking out that girl over there?" Heath smirked raising his eyebrow.

Wade sighed. "No, Heath I wasn't."  
"Then what's been bothering you? The guy sitting next to him said. Wade took a deep breath. "I guess it's best to tell you guys now." Sheamus picked up where this was going, "Hey fella. You don't have to tell us if you don't want too. "Heath gave Sheamus a questioning look as Heath was very curious to this.

"No. It's best if it's off my chest now. So when I got to the hotel, John and I had a few drinks. Well I didn't because I wasn't up to it. I met Sheamus at the hotel room, since the hotel full; they put me in with Sheamus. I couldn't sleep because you were snoring like a pig."

Sheamus eyes widened and place his hand over his face. "You could have told me fella." Sheamus was now embarrassed.

"It was alright. That wasn't the main thing preventing me from sleeping. I was overwhelmed by the past events. I mean I just won season one of NXT. Everyone backstage wanted to get a piece of me. John and Randy and other superstars were there talking up to me. I couldn't take it so I left early. I couldn't sleep since I was trying to take everything in. When I realized I was never going to fall asleep, I got up and went to the hotel gym. There I saw..." Wade paused trying to think of how to say what comes next without making it sound awkward.  
"John Cena. It was very late at night and it surprised me he was there. We started talking and working out. Then... Then..." Wade started ventilating.

"Hey fella. You don't have to finish. Just relax man." Sheamus already knew what was coming next. He wanted to make sure Wade didn't tear up the same way he did back at the hotel in front of his two best friends.  
"No. It's fine." Wade angrily replied back. "It happened so fast. He kissed me."  
Heath, choked on the beer he was drinking and Justin raised his eyebrows in shock.  
"Then. I kissed him back. And... And. The next thing I remember I woke up next to him naked in his bed." Wade started to tear up, but held it back, not wanting people to see him this way. "What's weird is... I liked it. And now I'm scared to see Cena again. I think he's mad at me now because I left him."

"Wow lad... Are you alright now?" Sheamus concerned.

"You're... You're gay?" Heath managed to get out surprised with what the Brit explained to him.

"I dunno. I never experienced it before. It's different. Ever since this evening I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Well, gay or not, I'm here for you." Justin commented.

"Ya. I got your back. It's just surprising now." Heath said.

Sheamus smiled, "You got us lad. Don't worry."

Wade sighed in relief. "Thanks mates. I appreciate it a lot. I think I'll go talk to John tomorrow."

The rest of the night was rather pleasant for the guys and especially Wade. When their food came, the rookies learned more about the Celtic Warrior and explained to Justin and Heath about his injury and the rookies shared more of their rookie days stories during NXT, informing Sheamus the whole nerve wracking process.

After dinner, the four men stood outside, "Hey. So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Justin said.  
"Yup." Wade said.  
Heath and Sheamus said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Sheamus and Wade took a cab to their hotel while Justin and Heath took another to go to theirs. This night couldn't have been any better for Wade. He was able to get it out there and because of it, he had a clear answer. He wanted John. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to say sorry for leaving. When they arrived at their room, and went to bed.

The next day, Wade's alarm at 8:30 AM woke both Sheamus and Wade up. They have three hours until they have to be in the arena for what everyone has been calling Wade's celebration party. As much as Wade found it cheesy, he was happy to get something to be commemorated by. Since mostly every superstars and diva will be attends the event, he was eager to make good impressions. Wade got out of his bed groaned as he didn't really want to get up but that annoyed feeling didn't last long when he remembered what he did last night.

"Hey lad." The Celtic Warrior who was already up made his way towards the door, "You wanna hit the gym before we go to the arena?"

"No. I-I'm good."  
"All right fella, suit yourself" Sheamus opened the door and closed it behind as he left.

Wade started to chuckle. He didn't want to go to the gym because he already went there last night when Sheamus was asleep. Wade laid back down on his back and closed his eyes, visualizing how his night went.

* * *

 _Flashback:_  
After they got back from dinner at 11:30, Wade opted to take a shower. When Wade finished, Sheamus was already asleep, and snoring like a pig. Wade groaned knowing he won't be able to sleep. Lying on his bed now, he was contemplating on how to confront Cena. He admittedly was scared to meeting him. After leaving like that, Wade was sure Cena would be angry at him. Wade checked his phone and noticed that the time was 2:30, and that's when a lightbulb came up on Wade. At this time, John would be at the gym working out. Wade sought this as the best chance to talk to him one to one, since waiting for tomorrow would mean people and he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it with people around. Wade got up from bed, and decided to wear John's shirt and a pair of black shorts.

When he got to the gym, he smiled to see John. Shaking, Wade didn't know how to approach the Champ. He was sitting on the bench, looking like he was resting after doing his reps.

"H-hey John..." The Brit weakly said looking down.

"Oh. Hey Wade." John looked up, smiling to have seen Wade

"I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday... I-I-I was scared. Please don't be mad at me." Wade started to tear up, choking, trying to show little expressions to the Champ.

"What? Wade I'm not mad." John reassured. He was surprised the rookie felt that way.

"You're not?"

"No. Of course not. So, what brings you here? Is everything ok?"

"Well. I wanted to see you. And I'm... I'm not doing well... I couldn't stop thinking about last night." John's smile disappeared into a frown.

"What's wrong? We can talk about last night. I understand if you don't want to though. That was your first time."

"No it's fine. It's just; I've never been with a guy. I don't know how it happened. I think I kissed you or you did, but I kissed back. I don't know. But. Then the next day I was scared to have woken up next to you. So I panicked and left. I couldn't find my shirt so I took one of yours. Sorry." Wade profusely said. He pointed out the shirt he was wearing.

John chuckled at this feat. "You look cute in the shirt," making Wade blush once again. "So. Was everything ok after...? You know... When you woke up?" Cena's voice turned serious concerned about the Brit.

"Yeah. I, I was thinking a lot. I didn't know if I'm gay or not. I didn't know if liked it or not. But at the end of the day, I couldn't stop thinking you and lying next to you. I needed you. And I'm sorry I left you like that. So, is there any chance, you know, take me back?"

The champ chuckled, making the rookie more nervous. He didn't know why the champ would be laughing at a serious request from him.

"It's not like you left me. You got scared, I can understand that. You were confused; it was your first time. Hey Wade. Everything is fine." John reassures with a delight smile.

"God you're so sexy right now." Wade somewhat trying to talk to himself.

"Thanks." John chuckled and to Wade's realization, his pale skin has turned its darkest red when he noticed John heard.

"So-sorry." Weakly replied Wade.

"Oh you're so cute." John got up from the bench and made his way towards the tall Brit. To Wade' surprise, he was happy to be in the arms of John once again, and John pressed his lips towards the taller man. One of John's hand wrapped around Wade's waist forcing them closer and the other holding on Wade's neck. Wade was overtaken with pleasure as he stood there with the champ taking care of him.

John broke the kissed off, and took of Wade's shirt... Or his shirt technically. John made his way down biting and nibbling on the skin of the Brit's neck, nipples, and abs. When John made his way lower, Wade could only express a satisfying groan. John pulled down the Brit's short in which the length was fully erect as it waved out, waiting for its kiss hello. John, with his magical lips, kissed the head of the shaft, licking the little bits of white liquid oozing out. Wade whimpered, barely able to stand by himself. John bobbed his head taking in the Brit's long shaft, proportionally sized with his height.  
"Oh. John... That feels so good!" For the first time, Wade had finally admitted to John and most importantly to himself. He doesn't just like the feeling, he loves it. He thought that no one else would make him feel this way. He grabbed onto John's head and tugging and digging his nails into the champ's hair, pushing him in to take in more. John responded by humming, making Wade whimper and smile, looking down at his... Lover? John continued humming but started bobbing faster and faster and his hands wondering around the 6'7'' body.  
"John! I'm gonna..." Wade wailed out.  
Before he could finish, hot liquid came out of Wade, and John swallowed all of it. John made sure every drop was taken, licking the head like the lollipop.  
"God! John!" Wade could only express.  
John pulled Wade's short back up to his waist, and kissed him when he made up his way again.  
"You taste good."  
The two continued to make out as if they'll never have the chance to ever again. After they broke up the kiss, they both wrapped themselves with each other's arms. Wade feeling protected and warm, Wade wondered out loud, "So... What does this makes us? Are we..."  
"Yes babe. Whatever you want. I'm yours and you're mine." John cut him off and smiled and dug his face into the taller man's bare chest.  
Wade was ecstatic.

"Should we be open about it I mean?"

"Up to you babe. I don't really care, as long as you're happy with me." John grinned and Wade kissed the other man's forehead. Wade was happy no matter what. The two stood there like that for minutes, taking every moment in, but then reality hit and they have to go back to their room.

"I should head back now. I don't want Sheamus seeing for the 2nd night it a row that I'm sleeping off with someone. He figured out the first time when he saw your shirt at my bed."

John chuckled "Wow that Leprechaun is clever indeed. Yeah. You should head back. Here you can keep my shirt. It looks adorable on you." Wash blushed while John picked up the shirt he threw when he took it off from his newly called lover.

"Stop it. Your making me blush hard like I've never had love."

"Have I told you that you look really adorable when you blush?" Wade rolled his eyes and gave the champ a smack.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Wade kissed John for the last time for that night... Or the very first time for that morning.

"Are you sure you don't want to back to my room?" John pouted looking up to his lover.

"Fuck. I can't say no to that... But... I have to. I don't want Sheamus to get all suspicious and go Sherlock Holmes on me. I'll see you, good night."

"Alright. See ya." When Wade turned around, John smacked his ass, making Wade jump. Wade shook his head and grinned hard, going back to his room.

* * *

 _Back in time:_  
Wade opened his eyes, smiling at the naughtiness he's done behind Sheamus and lying to him.  
Wade decided to go for a much needed shower. This time, he turned on the hot water, feeling good in his body. _I wish John was taking as shower with me now. Oh God that would be hot!_

After his shower, Wade sat on his bed, and turned on the TV. He was watching a rebroadcast of WWE RAW. And who indeed was main eventing? No other than John fucking Cena. Wade was intrigued of watching this. _Wow. My boyfriend knows how to pull off a show. The crowd loves him._

Wade wanted to text his boyfriend. _Where the hell is my phone?_ Wade looked around his bed and went to the bathroom to check if he must have left it there. _Shit! Where is it?_

Just as Wade was about to freak out, the door opened and in comes the Celtic Warrior.  
"Hey lad. Just got back from the gym. By the way, you sure haven't gone to the gym at all?" Sheamus smiled devilishly.  
"Uh... No..." Wade now nervous to why is Sheamus is being suspicious.  
"Well... Are you looking for this?" Sheamus picked something out of his pocket, and Wade noticed it was his phone.  
Wade eyes widened attempting to grab the phone.  
"Nu-uh... Busted." Sheamus grinned.

"Aaahhhh! Just give me it!" Wade said like a four-year-old.

"Ok fella! Calm down. Just pulling your chains... But... What was your phone doing at the gym?" Sheamus raised his eyebrows.

Wade grabbed the phone and instantly looked at it. It was indeed his. He clicked on the wake button and 4 text messages from a number:  
 _3:03 - Already miss you. ;)_ _  
_ _3:04- I wish you were right now. Just lying next to you._ _  
_ _3:07 - Ok. I guess you must have fallen asleep. Someone was tired. Sleep tight babe._

"Fuck. I got 4 text messages from Jo..." Wade stopped himself from finishing, but it was no use. Sheamus was too clever.

"So someone went to see someone special early in the morning... Hmm I wonder who? Or wait. John maybe?" Sheamus sarcastically said. Wade very embarrassed by this covered his face with his hands, trying to his himself blushing.

"So what did the Champ and Rookie do? Hmm? What the champ tutoring the rookie?" Sheamus giggled.

"Would you stop?" Wade shouted back in annoyance.

"Haha alright lad. I'll stop. Did you talk to him? Have you two made it official now though?" Sheamus sound less jokingly now.  
"Yes. I went to go talk to him. Confessed to him. And BOOM! It really was the Winds of Change."

Sheamus couldn't hold in his laughter. He baffled in laughter and had to set himself on the floor.

"Ok lad. Good for you." Sheamus said as he got himself recuperated.

"Thanks. Shit! I should call him right now."

Wade unlocked his phone and went through the messages. He added the number as "John ;)". Then he called the number. After four rings, John picked up.

"Hey baby. Morning."

"Hey love. Morning. Sorry I didn't respond to your text. I forgot my phone at the gym."

"Oh you did? Haha. How did you find it?"

"Sheamus. And he saw the messages."

"Haha that asshole. Always finds himself at the right place at the right time."  
When Sheamus heard his name, he started mocking Wade. Dancing around and making kissing noises and poses.

"Cut it Sheamus! -Sorry John, Sheamus is making a mockery out of me right now."

Cena laughed "Tell him he's an asshole leprechaun."

"John said you're an asshole leprechaun." Wade said looking at Sheamus. Sheamus reacted by flipping Wade off. He then stopped and made his way to a shower.

"Hey Wade. I was wondering if you want to get a ride with me to the arena."

"Oh... Yeah. I'd love too."

"Great. I'll see you at 12?"

"Sound good."

"Great. Bye babe."

"Bye." Wade hanged up and laid back down on his bed. He sighed, feeling like the luckiest guy and happiest he's ever been. He couldn't wait for 12 noon. Until then, he continued to watch WWE RAW as John Cena was still on, watching and cheering on for his boyfriend.

After Sheamus got out of the shower, he dressed up for the arena wearing a collared up shirt and jeans. Wade did the same wearing his favorite buttoned up shirt and slacks.

"I can't wait to get out of this place. I'm excited for the European tour! Just two more months."  
The European tour is what wrestlers like Sheamus and other European descendants are looking forward too. No matter if they are a face or heel, they will always get a pop from the crowd.

"Wow I bet. That would be exciting."

Suddenly a knock was being heard from the door. Sheamus went to answer and open it.  
"Oh hey Cena. You here for your boy Wade?" Wade started blushing.

"Hey Sheamus. You ready Wade?" John said as he turned his attention to Wade who was sitting on his bed.  
Wade got up and said yes.

"Oh you two are cute. I'll see you guys later at the arena."

"Alright, as you Sheamus." John said

"Bye Sheamus" Wade managed to get out.

Both John and Wade left Sheamus in his room as they made it to the basement of the hotel where John's rental was parked. John kissed Wade hello now that they were alone. John opened the passenger door for Wade as he got in. "Thanks John."

John made his way around and got to the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Alright, let's go!"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Find the foreshadowing if you haven't yet. If you didn't or can't then good. That means I did a good job hiding it, or maybe it just sucked badly you couldn't tell. Haha anyways, until next time.**


	6. The Meeting

**WOW this one is longest so far. This is kinda rushed so sorry it may not be the best. This chapter will show the great friendship of the three since you guys liked the previous one about them being so close as friends. Any of you still watching WWE? This King Barrett gimmick isn't working too well for him. Anyways, I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. I mean a lot for your guys to leave them so thanks.**

The Meeting:

John parked the car right near in front of the arena. There were already masses of cars parked as many superstars and divas have arrived. The car ride to the arena with Wade and John was pleasant. They talked a lot about Wade's NXT days, his best friends Justin and Heath, and his new friend Sheamus. John summarized about his career, started out from the bottom, and to how he became a main eventer. They both got out the car as many other rental cars are making their way in to the parking lot, waving and gesturing at the Champ which John displayed back.

John and Wade walked their way towards the entrance of the arena.

"JOHN!" A voice yelled behind them. The two men turned around and looked behind them.

Mike the Miz was following up behind them.

"Hey John. How's it going?"

"Hey Miz, I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"Everything's cool." Miz notices the guy next to him and gives him a questionable look.

"Oh hi, Wade Barrett." Wade noticed the Miz's face so he extended his hand towards him.

"Ah. So you're the Wade Barrett. Mike the Miz." Mike shook the Wade's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Wade smiled back.

"HEY! Cena!" More voices from the back are heard. A crowd of people were behind making their way into the arena also. Wade was already overwhelmed by the mass of people. John Morrison, Michele McCool, Layla, Dolph Ziggler and Christian came to join Wade, John and Miz who waited for them.

"Hey everyone. You guys probably know Wade Barrett by know." The Miz told everyone.

Wade zoned out. Everyone was talking to him, shaking hands and saying congratulation on the contract. John noticed Wade as he placed his hand over the Brit's shoulder, getting the Brit to calm down.

"Wade!" A familiar accent yelled. Everyone turned to their side and saw it was Sheamus, Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel.

"I-I-I'll see you guys later." Wade weakly said as he got out of the group. John and Wade eye's met, and John understood just nodded for his approval. The rest of the group let him leave and they continued to say their greetings as they made their way in the arena.

Wade went towards the smaller group.

"Hey guys. I haven't been here long and I already want to get out of here."

Sheamus smirked, "Well fella. You're going to have to deal with. Let's go."

Sheamus patted on Wade's shoulder as the four of them made their way into the entrance.

Inside, there were a lot of empty seats in the arena obviously since there was no audience. Under the titration and near the gorilla where every wrestler would go through to make an entrance, instead of having the normal pathway, a platform stage was set up. The stage had two sets of tables. The middle table being the longest eight seats which was closest out of the platform while the table which to its right had a table for two people was placed a little farther back much nearer to the gorilla. Out of the platform and onto the main floor stood, tables for all the superstars and divas were set up. Each table was covered with blue or red, signifying the two brands. Throughout the main floor of the arena, where the squared circle would usually stand were more tables. In the main lobby, wrestlers where piled up. Wade, Heath, and Justin were called by Mark Carrano as Sheamus waved them see you later. The three best friends followed Mark as they guided them to a separate room.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Doing all right sir. Thanks." Heath answered.

"You guys will be in this room for now. We will explain once everyone we need gets in here."

"Oh ok, thanks Mark."

Mark left the room. Inside the room already stood Michael Tarver, Daniel Bryan, and Skip Sheffield ( **A/N: I'll refer to him as Ryback from now on to make it easier for future stories. I now he had a gimmick change** ).

"Well hello Our New Superstar!" Daniel Bryan yelled out loud throughout the room.

"Hey Bryan. How is it going?" Wade and his two buddies went towards the other NXT rookies engaging in conversations. Meanwhile, Mark Carrano was piling up all the NXT rookies in: David Otunga, Darren Young, and Michael Tarver making their way in. Right behind them was Stephanie and Triple H.

"Alright guy, listen up." Hunter called out to the 8 guys.

"Ok guys. This day is for you guys. The 8 of you have brought your talent to us and gave us good ratings, my father would be proud. However Vince couldn't make it today, he wants me to let you guys know you guys will have promising careers in the near future, especially you Wade. Now what's going to happen in a few minutes is that will be making our way out to the stage. Every superstar and divas has made their way into the arena through the back and are already sitting in tables. Treat this as your graduation day or like the hall of fame. While many of you know, Wade will be moving on to greater things starting next week; the rest of you should not be discouraged because we may have an opening for some of you in the next few years. Now, we will make our way there and stay behind the gorilla. They will call Hunter and I first and we will be introducing you all each and we will shake hands. After, you will stand in the middle of the stage and wait for everyone else. Now Wade, you will come out last. Everyone understand?"

The room was filled with yes's and nods as the eight of them understood the process.

 _Wow... All superstars will be watching. Hopefully I don't fall and eat shit._

"All right. They are calling us now. Everyone line up." Hunter called out.

The wrestlers lined up as they all made their way in the gorilla.

"Welcome everybody. Would you all please welcome the Chief Brand Officer and COO of WWE, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H."

Stephanie and Hunter made their way out as the bunch of superstars and divas stood and applauded.

"Thank you guys. You may all sit. Unfortunately Vince could not be here today; but he wants to relay his message to us to the NXT contestants for giving us a great season. Our rating has definitely increased because of that and we thank you." The whole crowd of superstars and divas applauded. "I would just want everyone to know, there are no cameras or any fans out there watching, so please be free to act accordingly. I understand all of you have personal lives and we ask in this business to keep it private and separate from this, so today will be an easy day. Now, moving back to this, this is a celebration for these 8 rookies as we prepare them for bigger things. Now, moving the ceremony along, please welcome our 8 rookies that have met the challenge."

"Michael Tarver... Daniel Bryan... Skip Sheffield, Darren Young..."

For every name Stephanie mentioned, a round of applause was heard as each man made their presence known by shaking hands with Triple H and Stephanie then waiting in the middle of the stage.

"Here I go boys. My turn!"

"Heath Slater..." Heath gave Justin and Wade a wink and opened through the gorilla and held both arms up in the air. "YEAH!" He yelled out but no one could hear.

"Justin Gabriel..."

"I'll see you later Wadey." Justin smiled at Wade as he too followed up Heath.

"Runner up David Otunga..." David who was still pissed his plan didn't work and how he got second place to Wade, gave him a solid stare, but later smiled as he went through the curtains of gorilla.

"And last but not least, our new superstar, winner of NXT season 1, Wade Barrett!"

Wade took a deep breath and made his way out of the gorilla. He nervously shook Stephanie's and Hunter's hand. Behind him was a titration of his face, "NXT SEASON 1: Wade Barrett". He stared at the crowd, who all were standing and clapping. He tried to find John, but there were too many people to spot him. The eight men then went to the long table and sat on the seats. Wade sat in the middle, with his two best friends on each side.

"Now, if all pros would come up. I believe each of them has something to say to their rookie and Wade."

This was a rather intriguing moment. Each pro would mention stories, laughing at the funny times the rookie has messed up, talking about the stupid challenges they had to do, and mocking and jabbing their rookie with jokes and insults. Almost all of them have agreed that Wade was best for business and having him on board to the main roster would be a great asset to have. The superstars and divas audience was engaged, intrigued of listening to their experience. At the end, with Chris Jericho being the last one,

"Wade. I am proud of you. At first I was reluctant to being a pro. I begged Vince not to have me do it. He swore that I would only have to advise you through and not wrestle at all, but of course, the very first episode I was against Daniel Bryan and you just held my title like it was yours." Wade let out a smile, remembering how was honored to be holding a title. The crowd giggled with Chris.

"But what I absolutely found the most funniest, is when I asked you to make the introductions of me to the crowd. We were told as pros what to do to, but none of you guys were told of the plan. Vince specifically wanted me to put you on the spot and make you introduce me. You, Wade, didn't hear what I said when I wanted you to introduce me, and I was giving you the mic." Chris Jericho started to laughing, trying to keep himself composed to tell the rest of the story.

"Then you started saying all this crap about yourself and how you're honored to have me as your mentor, that I have to stop since you went auto-pilot and starting saying shit that made sense to the fans." The room was filled with laughter and applause, making Wade smile in both excitement and also nervousness.

"When I tapped you on the shoulder to say 'All I asked was to introduce me.' I was trying my hardest not to laugh. I was impressed by the ability of just being given a mic; you were able to make it worthwhile.

After Chris was done, Stephanie stood up from her table with Hunter and got back to the podium.

"Thank you very much Chris. I believe that concludes our ceremony for today, so I'd like to thank everyone for staying and coming on this ceremony. Now, what all of us have been waiting for, back in commissary, there will be tables, fully loaded with food. This is all for us. You guys have worked hard this week, two live shows, one season finale, and one house show. That was a rush we've never done in a long time now. So get out there and enjoy."

With this, conversations blew everywhere with every superstar and divas down the stage, while most have gotten up and made their way slowly to the commissary.

"Shall we?" Wade asked Heath and Justin.

They three got up and went to get their food at the other end of the arena.

The three got settled in a table to themselves. However, this wasn't always the case as a lot of superstars and divas would go and tap Wade at the shoulder telling him congrats and all the happy shit Wade didn't really want to hear. He just wanted to eat his food with his two buddies in peace first before he can go and socialize with everyone.

"So, how are you and Cena?" Heath curiously asked. Justin widened his eyes and looked at Wade waiting for an answer.

"I guess I can't always hide everything from you two."

"Why would you fucking hide from us? We are your best friends. Has he been hurting you! Trust me if he is we will go beat his ass up. No one hurts my best friends." Wade laughed.

"Calm down Heath. He didn't hurt me; in fact it was the opposite. And the only reason I would like to hide this from you two is because I'd rather figure things out myself before I let it out there."

"Wait... So you're the one hurting Cena? I didn't think you'd be abusive." Justin rolled his eyes as Heath asked Wade.

"You know I question your stupidity sometimes." Wade exclaimed.

"Same here." Justin agreed.

"Would you guys stop that? Answer my fucking question already!"

Wade sighed and opened his mouth to speak, "We... Uh... Met up again back at the gym last night... And, we... Made it official!"

Heath impressed raised eyesight with his widened eyes and slightly opened mouth. Justin on the other hand was looking down, just chowing down the food on his plate.

Wade grinned when he said this. He was happy to let the good news out to his friends.

"Good for you, big guy." Heath said.

"Yeah. Good for you." Justin said briskly.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how to deal with this without you two." He placed both his hands on the other two guys' shoulder. "Really. Thanks a lot." Heath smiled at Wade, and Justin still looking down at his food.

 _What's wrong with Justin? He seems quiet and down. Is he that hungry? Haha he must be!"_

"Yup no problem. We got your back big guy; you'd do the same for us."

"Yup." Finally Justin spoke out.

"Ok, well I should go find Cena. I'll see you guys later." Wade got up from the table and left the two.

Justin finally looked up, his eyes welled up. Heath noticed it. Heath has noticed this behavior from Justin from the very first day they met each other.

"Hey, care to explain to me why you're like that?" Heath asked the South African.

"What are you talking about?" Justin replied harshly.

"Oh c'mon. The only saying words scene and just staring down at your food. And the fact that you look like you could just cry right now."

"Nothing is wrong." Justin said with more anger.

"Bullshit Justin. You tell me right now or we will have another three-way!" Heath smiled when he said this.

A "three-way" is what the three best friends called when they have an intervention and would force one of them to say what is bothering them. This would require teasing, tackling, even tickling and locking a person out in a room to get the truth out. It was a sketchy thing the three did as best friends let alone call it that way. The name originated when Otunga called them out having a three way when Otunga was just clearly jealous of the fact he had no friends. The three heard it so much that they started calling these interventions "do a three-way." Heath was pressured to say that he is expecting a child with his wife back at home at West Virginia, while Wade was pressured to say that during one of their drunken nights, he manage to sleep with a girl near their hotel. Of course this was when Wade was "not" gay at that moment. Justin had been pressured the most, too many to mention. Justin having gone through a lot does want to go through another one of those. The last time he was hung upside down from a tree branch and he got sick very easily.

Angered, Justin clenched his teeth and briskly said, "It won't be the same anymore. We won't be Wade's best friends anymore. He will move on to bigger things while what, we go back to development. He gets to be on TV and work with superstars. He'll meet new friends to replace us. So yeah, sorry if I sound upset, but it's going to be different without him. Don't you see it that way Heath?"

Heath didn't fully believe him at first, but then he knew Justin was right. Wade will be in the spotlight, traveling around and going in tours while he and Justin have to stay behind and either go home or go back to the training boots.

"Yeah Justin. You're right. I'm just acting like it won't be that way, even though we both know that won't be the case. We are his best friends. Let's be happy for him, and let's not remind him about the other side of the business. He got that contract; of course he's going to be happy. We just have to be there for him until he'll fully realize the road to his dreams won't be with us."

Justin tools a deep breath, taking everything in to what Heath said and trying to hold his emotions down said, "Yeah. That's the only thing we can do now."

Wade finally found John sitting in a table with Sheamus, Alicia Fox, Michele McCool and Layla. John and Wade caught each other's eyes making both of them smile. Sheamus noticed the smile from Cena and looked behind him where Cena was looking at. Sheamus smirked when he saw it was Wade.

"Hey lad. Get your arse over here fella." Sheamus yelled out to Wade, making the other people in the table look back at Wade.

"O-ok." Wade weakly managed to get out. He took the open seat next to John.

 _Look at this sexy guy. I just want to hold his hand or something._

"Oh hello there." Alicia Fox welcomed Wade.

"Hey Foxy. Hey everyone." Michele and Layla gave a welcoming friendly smile to Wade.

"Hey Wade." John soothingly said.

The group talked about the upcoming week. They wondered how Wade was going to fit into the storylines since they are all full. Wade himself had no idea where he was going to be, and how he is going to be used. That didn't matter to him at all though, knowing that John would be there for him no matter what happened.

"I honestly don't know where they are going to put me. I haven't been called up by Vince or Hunter yet, but Hunter did tell me there will be something in the works for me."

"I'm sure whatever it is, you'll make it great fella'. We've all seen how good you can perform." Sheamus reassured Wade.

"Yeah! That thing you said about wind was flawless!" Layla said.

"Oooh! Both of you are English!" Alicia Fox pointed out. Sheamus rolled his eyes and Layla and Wade laughed.

"What? Isn't that true?"

"Yes. I'm from straight London, and you're?"

"Preston. About 4 hours away."

"Right. I've been there. It's a nice and quaint city."

"Are the both just gonna talk about your homes? We got to go Lay." Michele already annoyed.

"Oh sorry. Alright, see you guys later. Alicia wanna come?"

Alicia nodded and the three ladies left the table.

"Well, they are a lot to handle with. Thank God I'm gay." John said.

"Even better, thank God I have you." John looked at Wade making Wade all blush red.

Sheamus once again rolled his eyes, "You two get a room. You two haven't even made gotten through a week and you his are already making me feel sick."

All Wade and John could do was laugh.

After the celebration and food was served, John and Wade said their goodbyes to Sheamus. Wade wanted to say bye to Justin and Heath but they have already left.

"Shall we?" John insisted.

"Yeah, let's go." Wade sighed disappointedly his best friends had already left.

They got into the car and John started the engine.

"Hey. So I was wondering. Now that we are together, do you want to travel with me city to city?"

Wade was shocked by the champs offer. A part of him wanted to go because he wanted John. But the other part of him is saying no because he doesn't know what he is getting into.

"O... Oh... Um... John?"

"It's ok if you say no. There no problem. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

Wade gulped down air, taking enough courage to say, "Honestly John. I'd rather want to take it slow. This whole thing is new to me. I don't know if I'm officially out yet, only Justin, Heath and Sheamus know. I'm sorry, but I would just want to travel separately for now, I need to get to know myself first. I hope you understand." Wade looked away from the side window. He doesn't want to see how John reacts. _I just blew it with Cena didn't I?_

John placed his hands on Wade's chin and turned his face towards him, making sure their eyes meet.

"Hey. I understand. There's no problem with that. You can travel with your best friends or Sheamus, whatever is up to you. Just know whenever you're ready; I'll be here for you." John met his lips with Wade's, catching Wade off guard. Instead of letting go, Wade cupped John's face and pushed him back into his lips. They broke the kiss, now looking at each other, smiling. _Ok. I don't think so._

When they arrived back to the hotel, Wade and John walked to Wade's door.

"So. I'll see you whenever? Hopefully you get a call and we'll see where you'll go."

Wade smiled "I hope it's with you."

Wade opened his door, and kissed John a goodbye kiss.

"See you later Champ."

"See you rookie."

John turned his back towards Wade as his view of the man got thinner as the door was being closed.

"Aw... See you rookie..." A voice said that startled Wade. It was none other than Sheamus. Sheamus started making kissing noises, mocking Wade a bit.

"Sheamus! What the fuck dude!" Wade's deep voiced accent belted out. Sheamus lost himself into laughter but was stopped by a tackled from the Brit. Both men fell on the floor.

"Ow. Fella that wasn't necessary. I'm sorry. Now get of me." Sheamus is now wincing in pain on his middle body. Wade got up and offered his hand to pick up Sheamus.

"You better be. I'm not taking any more of your shit!" Wade took a deep breath as he helped up Sheamus who took his hand. "I'm sorry. I-I just had a lot to think about. I didn't mean to lash that on you."

Sheamus who was still dazed by the moment took the Brit's apology.

"So what happened this time?" Sheamus already knew something happened between the two of them.

"N-nothing happened." Wade grabbed and massaged his right shoulder.

"Oh my God fella, did he hurt you!"

"NO! He didn't." Wade angrily interjected.

"Then what happened lad?" Wade looked down to his feet, unsure how to phrase his words.

"He asked me if I want to be traveling with him. I... I said no. I wanted to take things slow. And so we got back here and he walked with me until I got here. I think I've fucked it up. He didn't sound too thrilled about my answer. He-he's not going to like me anymore." Wade sat down on his bed, hands over his face.

"Whoa fella. Don't take it the wrong way but your overreacting. John is a nice understanding guy. He would definitely like to spend more time with you. For God's sake Wade, you two have only known each other for two days. You think he's that quick to reject you all of a sudden? And besides, I saw you two can't keep your hands off each other in his car." Sheamus sat down right next to Wade, placing a hand over the Brit's broad shoulders.

"Look. What you did was acceptable. You didn't want things to go fast. So, it's fair for you to say no. I'm sure John will take that in consideration the next time he'll ask you out."

"Well... He's never actually asked me out. And now I don't think that's ever going to happen." Wade had become more depressed with his realization. _We didn't even have a first date..._

"Hey, calm down. That means one thing. You're the one who has to ask him lad. You're gonna have to do it."

Wade eyes widened "What? You want me to ask him out? That's ridiculous!"

"Fine. If you ask him to dinner, I'll give you $200 bucks for you to spend together. It's a win-win situation. You get money no matter what even if you decide John is the one or not. Beside, this is taking it slow. It's just dinner. I don't think you're looking for that immediately... Oh wait, never mind, that's what you did the first time." Sheamus smacked his head when he came to his realization of how stupid his comment was.

"Anyways. Just fucking ask him out."

"O...ok fine." Wade proclaimed.

"So... How do I ask him out and where should we go?"

Sheamus rolled his eyes, groaned in annoyance and placed Wade in a headlock. "You are stupid sometimes fella' I wonder if hanging out with that Slater was the best idea now wasn't it?"

"Oh shut up!" Wade fixed himself up from the bed and got out of the head headlock and returned to a serious voice, "No really. I don't know where to take him for dinner."

"Let me take care of that lad," finally done with the jokes.

Wade decided to travel with Justin, Heath and Sheamus. They decided to drive because they didn't want to take the plane with everyone else. Vince allowed this to let superstars get some alone time or away from drama from the roster but they must also always be with some other superstar. Justin and Heath thought they would return back to Florida Championship Wrestling which is where they trained before their NXT season. Wade didn't really want to see John until his next date. He believes he needs more time with friends that just John.

The four split up driving 4 hours each because to the trip from Dallas, Texas to Tampa, Florida since it was about 16 hours long. The four guys mostly remained silent with each other, only to let someone know if they should stop by for a place to eat, get gas, or use a bathroom.

Who's driving next?" Heath asked. Sheamus drove first four hours and Heath took the next four. This left Justin and Wade left to drive. They are now in Mobile, Alabama; hanging out in a local restaurant, to their surprise is still open late at 1AM.

"I'll drive next. I've slept all the way, so I can take over." Sheamus and Heath are both heavy eyed as they didn't sleep at all since while one was driving, the other was making sure they were going the right way.

"Ok. So then I'll navigate the next four hours and I'll take over then."

"Yeah. Sounds good Jay."

The two redheads groaned tired. They were done driving and navigation and couldn't wait any longer to just sit at the back and get some shuteye from their rented minivan.

Three hours in the road, Heath and Sheamus have fell sound asleep. It's now 4AM and Wade is trying his best not to fall asleep, but it was impossible not to when all he sees is blank roads.

"You'll be alright Wadey?" The South African in the passenger said.

"Yeah... Trying not to fall asleep." Wade took a sip of leftover coffee he had. "Why don't we talk? Talking should keep me up."

"Um... Yeah. Sure Wadey. Nice weather we are having," Justin didn't know what to say.

Wade scoffed. "Yeah. It's such a great weather. So dark and cool out there," said the British man sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you want to talk about," laughed Justin.

"Well, Jay. You can tell me about yesterday's NXT ceremony."

"Yeah what about it?"

"You seemed off. Heath and I were joking around and you seemed down. Was everything ok?" Wade asks while keeping his eyes on the road. Justin looked out to his window, looking for a way to avoid the question, but of course, nothing showed up in the dark.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you talking about?"

"Well when we were at the commissary diner, you just looked down not interested with talking to us. Jay, you've been my best friend since NXT started. We've been through a lot, you don't think I don't how if there is something bothering you?"

Justin let out a sigh, knowing he can't avoid the question.

"I'm going to miss you."

"What?" Wade laughed.

"During the ceremony, when they called each of us and you were called as the winner of NXT season 1 and will get a contract, I was a little jealous. Well we knew we were all fighting for that one thing, but I never realized we would become best friends. I mean Heath is awesome, but you're different. I always connected with you. We are both from other counties who came here for this. We both know how it feels to miss our love ones back at home. Whenever I start complaining about missing home, I started to realize too that you are going through the same thing, but you aren't complaining about it. You're always positive with these things.

Justin took a deep breath to get his words out right.

"Ok?" Wade wondered what Justin was going to say next.

"Well now that you're in the main roster, and NXT is over, I've been starting to think where will Heath and I go? I couldn't stop thinking about this during the ceremony so I'm sorry I was a bit down. But do understand, it's going to be different without you. I've already told you this before in the phone call, but I really mean it. We will no longer be the three amigos, or whatever Musketeers since your English." Wade laughed at Justin's comment of the Brit.

"Well. Now that you mention it, I'm sorry." Justin widened his eyes shocked to what the Brit would be apologizing for. "I'm such a horrible friend. I got the contract and I've never felt so happy. Hell, I celebrated too much that I ended up sleeping with Cena. Not one bit did I think about you two. We started together, and now I just realize how selfish I am to take this by myself. We all could have gotten it. I wish I didn't get it now. I'll call Vince to give it to David Otunga, he got second place." Wade had a mellow tone in his voice. He was mad at himself for not realizing the current state he's leaving. He was so overwhelmed with the good news and what he will have soon and he didn't think about what he had.

"Wade stop it!" Justin now angry. "Don't you dare be sorry. Don't you dare feel bad about winning it. That's insulting. You won it fair and square but you're feeling sad about it because your friends won't be there? Forget about us. Heath and I planned to just go with the flow with you until you realize that you'll never need us again! You're now in the main roster. You've proven yourself you can take care of yourself now. You don't need us. Don't drop this chance just for the sake of helping us out. Heath and I will do fine." Wade was shocked with Justin's sudden change of personality.

"But..." Wade couldn't continue with what he was going to say.

"Enough. We are done talking about this. You are moving on to your career. You are going to have to take it, don't let Heath or I take that chance away from you.

"Ok Jay… I'll…"

"Promise me you won't give the contract to someone else other than yourself." Justin quickly interrupted.

"I promise Jay. I'll take it. It's going to be hard without you two, but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Wade. Do me a favor though, don't forget about us alright big guy?" Justin said sounding calmer and reassuring.

"Ha. Never Jay. You and Heath are family to me."

"Your four hours is about done. Pull over; I got the rest of the way. You can sleep now too." It was already 6AM, and Justin was up to drive. Wade fell asleep instantly with the two other red heads as Justin navigates himself through a hotel near their arena.

"We're here you sleepyheads." Justin parked the car on their reserved hotel. Unlike last time, the superstars are now independent to find their own place to stay. Vince only kept everyone together to ensure no one would leave for the ceremony. The four men got out of there rental car and made their way to the main entrance. "Ugh. I just want to lie down," groaned the West Virginian. The four guys checked in for two rooms. Justin and Heath would share a room while the main roster guys would share in the other. They had the day to relax and chill for tomorrow's Raw event.

Throughout the day, Sheamus and Wade just laid down on the beds just scrolling through their Twitter feeds. Wade's phone started vibrating and ringing.

 _Vince McMahon_ the caller ID read.

"Oh shit! Vince is calling."

"We'll answer it lad. It's your calling."

"Hello? This is Wade."

"Hey Wade. Vince here. Did you guys arrive in Tampa?"

"Yes sir. We arrived early this morning. I drove off with Justin, Heath and Sheamus."

"Hmm. Good. Listen, I know you're wondering what you're going to be doing for your debut, so don't you worry. I already have a plan for you. When you come in tomorrow for Raw, meet me by my office. And oh! Let Heath and Justin come with you too."

"Yes sir. I'll let them know. They are expecting to go back to Florida Championship Wrestling later today. So I guess they'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"Mm yes. Tell them... They should consider not going for a while. See you at my office tomorrow."

"Oh. Goodbye sir." Wade hung up his phone and looked at the curios Sheamus.

"Any good news lad?"

"Yeah. Vince wants a meeting tomorrow before the show. He also asked Heath and Justin to come with me."

"Hmm. Maybe he has good news for all of you."

"I hope its good news, I'll Justin and Heath know."

The four went to go out for lunch. Still buzzed about the long drive, it was obvious that they just wanted to go back to bed and rest but Wade was urging everyone to go to lunch.

"So, why did you want us out here again?" Heath mumbled out.

"I got a call from Vince." Instantly Justin and Heath looked up to Wade, waiting for more updates about the call.

"He wants to see me tomorrow before the show... And he wants you two to go with me too."

"Wait really?" Justin now alive.

"Don't fuck with me here Wade! This isn't funny," the other man said

"I swear it's the truth."

"The fella's telling the truth lads. When Vince says it, he means it. So it's up to you if you will believe him or not." Sheamus blurted to help the Brit out.

"Ok, ok. I believe you." Heath raising his hands, ensuring there was no need to get worked up.

"What did he want?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. He wants us there though. And so we will go." Wade smiled, hoping he would get good news with Justin and Heath.

"Come on in guys." Vince said to the three waiting outside his office. Vince was sitting on his chair released. Have a seat on the table. Vince pointed to his left past his desk, an oblong table with windows of the view of Florida landscape. The three best friends went to sit. Nervous, they just looked at each other, wondering what will happen. Vince pressed a button on a telephone that was on his desk. "You can bring everyone in." Suddenly, the main door which the three went through opened as full of agents went it and stood around the vicinity of the table. Vince took a seat in front of the three facing them.

Vince then looked behind them, "You five, come take a seat too." Wade, Justin and Heath looked behind them and they saw the rest of the NXT season one contestants.

"Wha-what's happening here?" Wade asked.

"Well. We have a proposition for you all and especially you Wade..."

 **I realize this may have been rushed a bit. Story-wise it isn't going anywhere... Or maybe is it? Of course it is. I don't tell you anything other than what you read. :) See you then, till next update.**

 **P.S. The next few weeks will be busy. So I may not update for awhile. I may be writing during my time away, but I'm not too sure about that. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The Debut

**A/N: Sorry about this being late. I am currently on vacation right now. I wanted to write something for you all so I had to resort writing this but. It is short and mistakes may occur so I apologize. Also, to update you guys, I have the first chapter done for another sorry I am working on but I have that document at my laptop at home plus I don't plan on publishing it anytime soon just for timing reasons on this story and the other one. I'll try to have another update for you guys later this week, but no promises. I'll probably be writing but I dont know if I can publish it. Well here you guys:**

The Debut

"Alright. You guys ready to go? I will come out first. Tarver and Skip you guys jump out over the barricade from the crowd. Then everyone else just start appearing and surround the ring. Jay and Heath, go attack Gallows. Serena was told to disappear. Then Punk will come down to check on Gallows but Otunga you attack him. After that, we surround the ring and with my signal we all circle around Cena. And from there, we do what we were told. Remember, no hiting camera people. Skip and Bryan, focus on attacking the commentators and break the table too. Meanwhile, Jay and Heath you start dismantling the ring and ropes. I will go and attack our announcer and the bell ringer. From that we will have another attack on Cena. Sound good?" The Leader of Nexus said.

* * *

"Wade Barrett. You will be the leader of the Nexus." Vince said during the meeting, about two hours before they go live. The agents behind started to hand out black arm bands with a yellow N to each member.

"These are your armbands. You are expected to wear them at all times. Even after the show, you must wear them everywhere, in the plane, hotel, restaurants. Now, if this doesn't work, you are all fired. This is a one time deal here, so if you guys kill it, you guys can stay here, but if it fails, all of you will have to find other jobs."

Vince explained. Instantly gasped and eyes widened, the newly formed Nexus members panicked and got worried. It was a success or get fired moment for all of them.

"Now after that, you all will leave and go to your own hotel. Do not interact with anyone. Don't go together in rentals."

Wade was uneasy with this idea. First off, he was glad his best friends Justin and Heath get to stay together. However, it also means that he has to work with all of the other five men. He has had a share of complications with some of them, but the worst of them all was David Otuniga. Also, they were attacking the guy Wade couldn't stop thinking about. John Cena. He hasn't bothered to contact him since the last time they saw each other back at the hotel. He was nervous for this. After all, John, CM Punk, and the crowd has no idea this was going to happen. The agents and Vince has managed to keep this top secret that only a few of the color commentator and Serena and the bell ringer know this is going on.

Wade is sick to his mind that the first time he'll see John will be punching and kicking him and setting him with a Wasteland.

"Alright. Now I want you guys to get prepped up. The show will start in a couple of hours, and you guys should be snooping around the locker rooms. Main event is in 5 hours. Make it big guys. I'm counting on all of you, especially you Wade." Vince ordered them to leave. Wade with Justin and Heath got up, and walked out of the room, away from the direction the rest of the guys went.

"What the fuck? This is big. Holy shit!" Heath ecstatic with the fact he will be making his debut.

"Heath... It might just be a one time thing." Justin said to keep him calm. He looked at Wade who wasn't showing any emotion and just looking down to his feet.

"Wade? Are you ok?" Justin asked, concerned about Wade's state of mind.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good." Wade looked up at Justin and gave him a reassuring smile but then looked back down.

"Aw... Dude I know! It's John isn't it. You're worried how he'll react to see you added to the fact he'll want to see you later but you know we can't." Heath exclaimed still pumped up about what will happen later.

Wade sighed. "I haven't talked him in awhile. It's going to kill me not seeing him. Our ride here I just wanted to call him and give him a call. Now I can't do that for a few days."

"Yeah man. That sucks. Even poor Sheamus we can't tell him."

"Tell me what lads?" A voice was heard behind them. Wade, Justin, and Heath turned around to see the Celtic Warrior wearing his normal street clothes.

"Um... Well..." Heath tried to think of an excuse.

"C'mon fellas! I drove here 16 hours with you guys, I could have just went straight to Miami!" Sheamus complaining like a four year old. Because Sheamus was in Smackdown, he wasn't suppose to be in today and could have gone to Miami which is where Smackdown will take place.

"Sorry Sheamus. Vince orders. You'll just have to wait later."

"Alright. Fine. You better tell me later." Sheamus was understanding about this. He knew not to mess around once Vince was mentioned.

Heath laughed, "Don't worry, we won't have to tell you, you'll see it on TV." Justin smacked Heath of the shoulder and gave him a glaring look.

"See you later Sheamus." Wade said

"Ok. Fine." Sheamus shook his head as the three men made their way to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

"The people have voted to who will go against a John Cena for main event. The results are... CM PUNK!"

The crowd goes crazy, wanting to see a hated top heel get beaten up by everyone's favorite baby face John Cena. Cena makes his way out on the arena. Everyone, yelling and shouting for the leader of Cenation. Wade, watching at the tv has gotten white pale, nervous about encountering Cena for the very first time since. Justin and Heath noticed this but didn't want to get to attract any attention since the other members were in the locker room with them, watching for their cue.

Ten minutes later in the match, Wade got up, everyone staring at the tall stature now,

"Alright. You guys ready to go? I will come out first. Tarver and Skip you guys jump out over the barricade from the crowd. Then everyone else just start appearing and surround the ring. Jay and Heath, go attack Gallows..." Wade continued, reminding everyone what there game place was to make this invasion a success.

"I'll see you guys." Wade said to the other 5 guys who were making their into the back crowd, planning to blend with in the crowd. Wade was now behind the curtain and gorilla with Heath and Justin.

"Alright, big guy. Your up in a few. Go out there. We'll be right next to you in a while." Heath said to Wade as he went to the TV near the gorilla.

"You got this Wadey. We'll be here for you no matter what happens." Justin gives the tall British guy a comforting hug. Wade chuckled.

"Thanks Jay. I'll see you later." Justin went and stood next to Heath to watch the Wade making an appearance.

Some how, Wade was full of confidence now. He was ready to go out there. He pulled away through the curtains and there he could see the squared circle in front of him. He slowly walked through the aisle, ignoring the confused faces from his left and right side.

Back at Heath and Justin, they heard the commentators sounding confused as well. Of course they know what was going to happen, but they played their part well to engage and inform the people watching live on TV.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that man right there is Wade Barrett, the winner of NXT season last week. I have absolutely have no idea why he is there. It sure is distracting Cena so far whose controlling the match right here."

Wade and John made eye contact. Wade, looking tough and emotionless, continued to stare down at the Champs, but in reality, Wade's mind was going ballistics.

(Bugger! Cena looks hot right now. I just want to grab him! WADE! Control yourself. This is still a show!)

Wade controlled himself, feeling torn to see John confused on what to do. Right on cue, Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield jumped out over the barricade, instantly the crowd started yelling and screaming. Sooner or later, Wade was next to Heath and Justin just as they have planned and Bryan and Otunga have gotten out outside as well. Bryan and Otunga grabbed CM Punk who was at the side of the ring and started beating him up. Serena got the cue and hid under the ring, making sure the cameras didn't catch where she went. Gallows then fell down with the attack of Heath and Justin. The commentators were yelling and shouting everyone for the entertainment on TV. "This is all the NXT members! They are taking over Raw! It looked like they have surrounded Cena all around the ring."

Wade nodded his head, giving the signal to proceed and climbed the ring, surround the Champ. Cena stared at Wade, he gave him the look "What the hell is happening." Then he covered his head as everyone raffled over him. Wade got close to John, while looking like he is punching him, Wade whispered "Get attacked, fight back for a second then get down again."

John answered by blinking his right eye. That means ok. Most wrestlers have a call to say they agree or they are ok. Some would tap their knee twice subtlety while other would bite their lip, something small that fans and the TV wouldn't get. John's was a wink on the right eye.

As Wade made his way up away from the Champ, John got up and staying punching his way through the hordes of men. The crowd revived with cheers again once again, but was cut short when Daniel Bryan kicked him in the gut, making John double over. Bryan grabbed John's head and to the TV looked like he was trash talking the Champ when in reality he was saying to just stay down and move away from the ropes and corner.

Once the men fully disposed Cena in the middle of the ring, Skip, Tarver and Bryan got out of the ring and glared at the commentators. Stomping him against the side of the barricade, Daniel Bryan's grabbed a color commentator on the tie and started to look like he was choking him. He pushed the commentator away leaving him lying in the floor. Skip and Tarver now then tipped the commentator table over King Lawler and Skip continued to destroy the table. The crowd instantly goes cheering "NXT! N-X-T". Not everyone was chanting it as only a few of the fans actually knew the members. Wade grabbed the bell ringer and dragged him out and gave him a a fist to the head. Someone from the crowd, panicked and rang the bell. After the carnage outside of, Heath and Justin started taking down the ropes of the ring and unwinding the cover on of the corner, exposing a wooden surface. Everyone else continued demolishing the ring, the mats on the floor, and destroying a side of the black barricade. John was then seen to be surrounded by all the men nice again. Tarver and Otunga took turns giving Cena a clothesline after one man would Irish whip them into the arm of the other.

Wade then grabbed John and placed him on his shoulders. "Sorry John." Wade was able to whisper. He tweaked his upper body down in front of him, following the Champ hitting the ring floor hard on his side. Again, Cena blinked his right eye.

Cena was now at the correct spot for Justin to do his craft. They line John up as Justin made his way up on the turnbuckle. The crowd at this point were silent, but there could be a hint of fear and gasping. Justin took a deep breathe, and squatted to jump with his hands up. Picture perfect, Justin spun 450 degrees into John on their stomachs. Justin rebounded and wrapped a hand around his waist, his stomach feeling a little pain in the landing. The crowd was silent. They couldn't believe what just happened. This kept people back. Many of them who knew wrestling wasn't real we're having second thoughts after this event they had just seen. The ring ravaged, the crowd was able to see what they usually wouldn't see. The ring torn down, ropes dragging on the floor and the white tarp was ripped off. Wade tapped on Justin's shoulder, "You ok?" Whispered Wade. Justin smiled and got up, claiming he is fine. Slowly and surely, one member of each time got out of the ring, taking a last glance of their work and left the arena and back to the locker rooms.

On the hallway to the locker rooms, Vince, Stephanie and Triple H and a few other agents were clapping. They were satisfied with the rookie's actions. However, Vince, being worried about keeping it PG was a little mad at Daniel Bryan.

"Nice job everyone. You got the crowd really thinking out there. However, I think we went a little overboard. Bryan, in my office!"

Vince left along with the rest of the agents, leaving the rookies shocked to see Bryan being sent to CEO's office. Bryan, who was now pale, walked right behind the group, not showing any emotion but sheer fear and worry. The seven rookies then went into the locker room, avoiding to talk about what happened.

"Alright," the leader spoke out, "Just as what Vince said, we go back to our hotel. Now let's go pack up and go. Jay, Heath and I will go to our hotel together. Will you guys be good to back? Remember we talk to no other superstars but us."

The other four men left in the room nodded. It was a serious matter now. They saw what happened to one of members to Bryan. They don't want the same thing he is going to get.

With all the agreements, Heath, Justin and Wade made their way out after changing, into their rental and drove back to the hotel.

"WOOOO! We fucking did it boys! That was the show! Look at the crowds faces!" Heath yelled still full of adrenaline from that invasion.

"Heath. Chill out! We still don't know what's going to happen to us." Justin exclaimed back.

Wade was silent once again. Not only was he thinking about Bryan being called to Vince's office, or how the rest of the time in their company will work, he was most worried about the reaction of the superstars, which to Wade was mainly John. He knew he couldn't see his face any time sooner, and that killed him. Wade imagined himself saying "I'm sorry" twenty times at this moment, but of course he can't. He would apologize for putting on the Wasteland. He would apologize for having everyone punching and kicking him. He would apologize for not telling him they were going to interrupt his match. Most importantly, he would apologize for not even trying to get contact with him for days. Heath and Justin just looked at each other knowing the Brit's sorrow.

They arrived at the hotel. Heath and Justin made sure Wade would go into his room. They opened the door and there Celtic Warrior friend was sitting on the bed. He was waiting for them to arrive.

"What the hell did you lads do? That was awesome!"

"Yeah man! It was sick." The other red head still pumped up. "Sorry we couldn't tell you before." Justin laughed.

"Yeah it's alright lad. I understand. But damn. You guys got the crowd."

Sheamus laughed, and continued on praising the Nexus invasion. He then noticed the silence from the leader who was just lying on his bed. Sheamus looked at Heath and Justin while turning his head into the direction of Wade.

"Big Boss told us not to speak to any Superstar after the show. We told Boss Wade was sharing a room with you and he said it's okay for you to know since your in Smackdown."

Sheamus now understood. Shaking his head, "Cmon Wade. Cena is an understanding guy. He'll forgive you."

Wade didn't budge, not giving any reaction. He just laid there, wishing everything would just end. He wouldn't care if he wall above him collapsed on him. He was defeated.

"Alright. It's getting late. Heath and Justin, you guys should go to your room." Sheamus said. He mouthed "I got him". Justin and Heath nodded as they got ready to leave.

"See you later Wadey." Justin tentatively said.

"See you tomorrow man." Heath sympathetic.

For the next two hours, Sheamus was still up. He was waiting for that right time. Wade on the other hand was still the same. Tears came out from his eyes, as he growled trying keep them in.

(John... I miss you so much.) Wade finally admitted to himself. He regretted not traveling with John. He enjoyed traveling with his best friends, but John... Wade wanted him clearly. He then remembered he ruined all of this, and cried himself to sleep.

Sheamus could only let Wade cry and go to sleep. He knew there was something that could make Wade happy, but he had to wait until Wade was asleep.

"Wade. Wake up lad!" Sheamus has waited long enough...

 **What does Sheamus have in mind to make Wade feel better? ;)... Until next time ; and I love reviews and PM's.**


	8. 2 AM

**A/N: My apologize I have not been updating it. I got hit hard with writer's block, so sorry this is bad and short. It's not the best, and not much plot in this chapter. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it.**

2 AM:

Sheamus was on top of Wade, shaking him. "Wade wake up!" The Celtic Warrior kneeling on the body of the Brit, with his hands on Wade's shoulders. Wade growled.

Sheamus continued to shake him yet Wade still refused to wake up. Sheamus finally grabbed onto Wade's crotch area, making Wade finally wake up and jump, but he couldn't since Sheamus was on top of him.

"Sheamus! What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Wade started squirming and pushing out but the other man was too strong. Sheamus started laughing.

"Relax lad... I was just trying to wake you up."

"That's waking me up? You're on top of me!"

Sheamus continued to laugh. He got up from Wade and held out a hand for Wade to get up also which Wade reluctantly did.

"Well I wanted to scare you..." Sheamus had a hard time finishing his sentence since it was filled with laughter, "just because it's fun."

"Bugger off Sheamus!"

Sheamus contained his laughter finally.

"Well lad you needed a pick me up. You literally looked like you could cry any time before."

Wade grew silent.

"Alright. Lad, you really want to see Cena?"

Wade looked at him showing he was interested.

"Well... It is 2AM... Maybe you should go workout."

Wade eyes widened

"He's in this hotel? But I can't see him. I'm not allowed to."

"No one will know lad. Just go."

"Is this why you woke me up?"

Sheamus smirked, "Just go."

Wade didn't just walked, he ran to the hotel gym. He got through the door and there he was, squatting, John Cena.

Wade went in and John noticed his lover enter. John smiled seeing the sight of Wade since the invasion. Wade strides towards John, and without saying a word, collides his body with John, pushing him into the wall. Their lips meet and hands wrapped around one another.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Wade let out breaking out the kiss.

John only gave him a questioning look. "What for baby?"

Wade looked down. "For not talking to you... And attacking you like that without letting you know... It killed how I couldn't tell you."

John smiled, now looking up to the taller man. "Wade... You needed space and time. And you deserve that to think. Now I'm just glad you're here. And Vince updated me after the show. Everything is fine."

The two smiled at each other and stood there holding each other in a tranquil hug for minutes.

"So... You wanna come to my room?" John asked.

"You really have to ask that?" Wade replied smirking.

When Wade woke up, he was delighted to see his lover was lying right next to him. The last time he woke up next to him, his ass was sore. However, this was not the case this time. Wade tried to get up only to be stopped by the man lying next to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom, I can't go there anymore?" Wade replied back.

"Fine. But come back. You wore me out last night so I'm going to be bitching you around. My ass hurts I won't be able to stand."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Hey that didn't happen to me when my ass hurt."

"Well that was because your sore ass ran away. I would have taken care of you, you know."

Wade gave him a glare for a short second. He bent down to give John a peck in the cheek. "I'm not leaving now."

"Good."

Wade got up and went to the bathroom. He knew John was checking out his ass and so he just smiled. After the bathroom, Wade saw his lover still in bed lying relaxed. Wade carefully slid onto the bed next to John.

"See. I didn't leave this time."

John smiled and let out a chuckle.

"You know Sheamus is going to make fun of you again seeing that he wakes up alone in his room without his roommate."

"Well... Sheamus was the one who actually told me to see you. He told me you were in this hotel and woke me up in the middle of the night."

John rolled his eyes. "Well. Once again that fellow Irish man is clever."

The two laughed for a while as they continue to talk about Sheamus and also about last night's invasion and debut.

"John... What are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, should we go all out and tell everyone?"

"Well. I don't think WWE will approve of it. But they have to keep us happy. So they'll probably ask us not to go full public, while only let WWE know."

"I was kinda hoping that as well."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well I don't want fans out there me being a total gold digger and being pushed just because I'm making love to one of the biggest most iconic superstars. I want to show everyone I can hold on my own too. Not just some boyfriend hanging around always needing the other guy's help."

"Wade that wouldn't happen. Creative will make sure you get that push by yourself. If it be bossing around Nexus and taking over Raw, so be it. Plus fans already know what you are capable off. It's just the matter of time you showing it."

John kidded Wade.

"Ok. If you say so."

Suddenly, Wade's phone rings making his jump. Wade saw that the call was from the boss. He looked at John with a panicked face and got nothing back but a calming reassuring face.

"Hey Vince. Anything I can help you with?"

"Hey rookie. Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering, how does it feel to start a feud with John Cena?"

Wade looked at John who was now giving him a curious look.

"What? I... Um... I dunno. What does he think of this?"

"Cena's opinion about this does not matter. You are our new superstar. Having Cena feud with you will make your career much bigger in the future. No matter what, Cena will do it whether he likes it or not. So what do you say? Yes or no? I need an answer now."

"Oh um..." Panicking, Wade looks at John trying to find an answer. John just smiled and wrapped his hands around Wade to calm himself down. This allowed Wade to say "yes".

"Good! I'll talk to you much later."

Wade hung up and immediately looked at John. John was concerned seeing his lover's panicked face.

"Hey what was that about?"

"That was Vince... He wants me to have a feud... Against you."

John raised his eye brows but then nodded.

"That's good. Now we can really work together." John smirked getting closer to Wade.

Wade was seeing things differently. He was tentative with this idea. Sure he was glad he could spend more time with John, but he was scared what everyone else will think. Vince, other superstars, and the fans. Being a rookie and given a promising push, it was important to Wade that he ruin it by becoming the company's main eventer's bitch.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Everything will be fine." Wade smiled knowing John will be there for him.

"Well I know that. I'm just trying to figure how I'm going to act like I hate you when every time I see you I can't resist but want to touch you." Wade jokingly said but still meant it to be dirty.

John grinned , "Hmm, we'll just have to make sure we get a lot of touching going on off camera… like right now."

 **Sorry about that ending and its shortness. As always reviews please, it really helps with writer's block. I'll try to make another update soon, but no promises. Classes starts soon and I may not have a lot of time so I'll always try to write a story for you guys. Till next time.**


	9. Tell Him

**A/N: Sorry it's been while since I've updated. No real excuses other than real life. I've planned out several chapters already mainly because I will have classes starting soon and don't know how much time I can commit to writing them weekly. So I will publish all that I have written weekly and see from where I can write and you guys enjoy this one and watch for my other note within the story.**

Tell Him:  
"Thanks for coming in for meeting with me guys." Vince grimly spoke looking at John and Wade who were sitting each chair in front of Vince. "Listen. This is a way to push you Wade. You've done great work and have impressed a lot of us. Your friends weren't as bad as well so I couldn't just take them out. Having that invasion was a true success. Now to make it even better, I want to go ahead and put you in a feud with our main man Cena here. Are you still interested?"

Wade took a deep breathe. After many rehearsals with John on how to say it, it was finally time to say it for real.

"Sir. Before I give you my answer, there is one thing you need to know about letting John and I work together..." Wade looks at John, wanting him to take over.

"Yeah Vince. The thing is Wade and I... We're currently together."

"He's... My boyfriend."

Vince eyes slightly widened with eyebrows rising a bit.

"Well, it all makes sense now."

"Wha-what sir?" Wade questioned waiting for what he meant.

"Well. Before I brought you guys in, I had a meeting with Sheamus about him being drafted to Raw. I told him about you the two working together would sound when he came in and he smirked and said you two would be really pumped and would be happy too. He pointed out why how the two of you are always together. When I realize he was right, I started questioning myself about you two. So I guess that cleared up quick"

"That bugger." Wade reacted seeing his own roommate spilled his secrets to Vince.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from him Vince." John said to his boss.

"Wade." Vince looked at the Brit who was now full red.

"Here's the deal. I never bother with people's personal lives. Believe or not I'm happy for you two. However this is a show. John you know how it works. I will allow you two to be seeing each other in close quarters, but please try your best to keep it in WWE only. You guys are still going to play your characters as you guys have worked hard to do so."

Wade was now relieved. "Thank you sir. We will keep it professional."

"Good. Now you can leave my office. I have to attend more meetings with creative team about our other superstars too."

John and Wade both got up and made their way out of the office. Once out the two looked at each other.

"So... I guess that went well."

"See? Didn't I tell you that? Vince will be okay with it."

"I guess... But now we have to make sure no fans out there won't know."

"We will have to talk about that later, but for now, let's go find that Irish boy."

Once two spotted Sheamus, they both made their way towards the pale man who was sitting by himself on him phone at the cafe table. Sheamus looks up and smiled when he saw the two.

"Wow. How does it feel to be out now fellas?" Sheamus grinned trying to not laugh as hard as he did before.

"Bugger off Sheamus. I can't believe you basically told Vince about us." The Brit said. Sheamus chuckled and shook his head at Wade.

"You know it was very obvious. Sooner or later if you guys kept on working together everyone would know. You lad's wouldn't be able to live without touching each other. So I did you guys a favor."

"Why do you always have to be so clever you leprechaun?" John laughed at.

"So did you fellas actually tell him then?"

"We were planning on it anyways. John and I said we have to tell Vince and let him know that if we were going to have a feud together, he should know that John and I are together. I didn't actually think he knew already." Wade remarked.

Sheamus laughed even harder making Wade angry and red.

"Wade my big fella. You are such a rookie. You don't always have to be courteous to Vince. He's a very understandable guy. Cena, you didn't tell your boyfriend that?"

"I was going too after seeing him being so nice and different to Vince. You really don't have to talk like that to him babe. He'd rather hear from the real Wade Barrett than some guy who'll do anything someone higher will them then. You have to tell him what you want," said John.

Wade was shock to hear this from John. It is definitely going to take Wade awhile to fully adjust to how things work in the main roster, let alone he has to worry about Heath and Justin too.

"Alright. I'm glad I have you two to help me. Especially you John." Wade pecked John a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh c'mon. I don't get one too? I mean I was that guy that helped you on your first day." Sheamus joked around puckering his lips as Wade just rolled his eyes while John laughed.

"Alright fellas. I've had my fun here. I'm going to head back to my hotel if you two lovebirds don't mind." Sheamus got up and turned his back towards the two but suddenly stopped and looked at Wade.

"I assume you won't be back to the room at all but do everyone a favor though. Both of you don't go to the gym. Keep that shit in your own room please." With that, Sheamus walked his way away from the two, leaving Wade and John laughing.

"I don't think we are going to the gym at all. We should go somewhere special for the night." The Champ said.

"Where should we go?" The taller man replied.

"Well, I was thinking dinner; you know some place with good food."

"Are you asking me out?" Wade sarcastically said.

"Fine. I'll ask some else, maybe Randy." John joked back.

"Haha funny. You're not going with anyone but me." Wade demanded as he grabbed John's hand as they left the arena back to John's hotel.

* * *

"Table for two please." John said to the hostess standing firmly behind a podium. The hostess wrote something down on the podium and grabbed two thick packets of menu on her side.

"Alright, follow me please," the hostess said and walked past a few tables and stopped by an open booth. "Enjoy your dinner you two."

"Thank you." John said to the hostess as he slid into the seat with Wade doing the same on the other side so that they are facing each other.

"So what's good here?" The Brit asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. You?" John licked his lips with the reply. Wade rolled his eyes.

John laughed then later said, "I dunno, haven't been here."

Wade opened his mouth to say a stupid remark about the restaurant but was stopped when he saw Justin and Sheamus come in and took a table at the other side of the restaurant.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Wade exclaimed.

John looked behind him, and saw Sheamus and Justin sitting in a table of four.

"What? They're here for dinner? And looks like they aren't alone."

Kelly Kelly with another girl shows up and hugs Sheamus and Justin. The four of them sit down and engage in fun conversations laughing and enjoying each other's time.

"Hmm... Looks like Justin and Kelly Kelly have something going on." John said.

"What?" Wade couldn't believe it. He looked back at his best friend and seeing him smile like he hasn't ever before. It was weird. Back at their NXT days, Heath being the married one would usually be the one setting girls up with Justin and Wade. Justin wouldn't always be thrilled at it while Wade played along with it to just fool around. It was weird for Wade to finally see this.

 _Well at least he looks happy_

Throughout the night, Wade was preoccupied with the delicious food in front of him with sitting with his boyfriend that he didn't notice Sheamus and the other girl left Justin and Kelly Kelly alone, which the two still continued to have a great time.

After dinner, Wade noticed Justin and Kelly Kelly still at the table now enjoying a meal for two.

 _Who knows where Sheamus and that other girl went to, but I guess I won't be going back to that room for now_.

"Let's leave without them noticing us." John said.

"Yeah. It would make Justin all red. He knows I've never seen him like this. He probably thinks I'll be making fun of him, which I will later tonight."

The two snuck out after paying and saying their thank you's to the hostess. Once out of the door they see Sheamus going towards them.

"Fellas! Had a great dinner I see?"

"Hey Sheamus. What are you doing here?"

"Well lad' I dropped off my sister at the airport. She's here visiting her ol' friend Kelly Kelly. Justin was all sappy when I saw him so I thought I'd bring him out. When we were about to leave we saw Kelly and my sis and they invited us for dinner. My sis had her flight later tonight so I offered to drop her off."

"That's nice of you Sheamus. I didn't think she was your sister... _That's what I get for making assumptions._ But I don't think you should bother those two. They have something going."

Sheamus smirked.

"Don't worry lad. I won't be bothering anything. I know they're just talking."

"Well ok Sheamus. You don't want Justin mad." Wade warned as he grabbed John's hand leading them out of the place. "See you Sheamus."

"See you leprechaun." John shot out.

* * *

 **A/N: In this part I changed it up. BOLD** _ **and italicized**_ **is Sheamus POV** **while normal text is Wade POV**

 _ **Meanwhile back at the restaurant, Sheamus walked in to take the seat next of Justin.**_

 _ **"Hey lads. Did I miss anything?"**_

John and Wade got into John's car. "So you think we can make this work?" Wade once again asked.

 _ **"No Sheamus. Justin is about to tell us who his crush is." Kelly Kelly replied back.**_

"Of course baby. Why wouldn't it? I'm into and you're into me." John moved leaned to kiss Wade on the cheek.

 _ **"Oh. I already know who his crush is." Justin face flushed dark red…**_

"John I'm not worried about us. It's working together while staying professional." John parked the car in the hotel parking lot as they have arrived.

 _ **"I'm not telling you who Kelly…"**_

The two instantly couldn't resist the urge to touch each other once inside the room. Already they were undressed. Before things moved further, Wade stopped John.

 _ **"You have to tell this person Justin!" Kelly excitingly said after hearing out who is was.**_

John pushed Wade on the bed and laid right next to him keeping close.

"Wade. We will be fine. There is nothing that will go in between us. Nothing. I promise"

 _ **"I can't Kelly... This person I'm in love with is someone else..."**_

 ** _A/N: Who is Gabriel's crush?_ If you payed any attention you might know. I did leave out hints at earlier chapters. Until next time. **


	10. Just Friends, Just Friends?

**A/N: Hello... It's been long... My apologies. No excuses other than classes. I promised a schedule of chapter but that never worked out. The chapters I wrote before were crappy so I revised and put them into this one. I'll try my best to keep it going. Also... I was having trouble with this chapter, but Amy Winehouse showed my the way with her song. (It's the title).**

 **Just Friends, Just Friends?:**

Months have passed since the invasions of the rookies and Wade has never felt any happier. For one fact, he was the leader of the most hated stable in the WWE universe. After their invasion on Raw, they, on script, returned demanding full time contract to Bret Hart who was the general manager during that time. It was an interesting story line as the crowd was on Hart's side since most of them did not want the see the stable prevailing with their contracts. However, through the number of interference and attacks, they were given the contracts becoming the official Nexus stable.

Wade was content with this. Not only is he the leader of Nexus, but he is with his two best friends Justin and Heath. The three have been having a great time, Heath acting crazy as usual while Justin loving the attention and pop he gets when he does his 450 splash and Wade always keeping both intact.

However, the main reason he was happy was because of his boyfriend John. Vince has allowed the two to continue dating as long as the two kept it hidden from the public. The whole WWE roster knows about them and all of them are happy for the two. What makes it ever better for Wade is that he was able to work with John. In script, he made John his bitch from every show they had, ordering and embarrassing him in front of TV. Wade wasn't too thrilled to be doing all these things to lover originally, but John insisted it was best for business and his reputation. Still, Wade always apologized after every show, sometimes on purpose, since John would always forgive him and they get close leading them to the bedroom.

This occurred several times for months, and Wade thought he was on top of the world. Nexus continued their feud with John which led to the Summer Slam 5-star rating tag team 7 on 7 elimination match. Later, Darren Young and Skip Sheffield were injured and taken out to be repackaged to play better characters as they needed more development to stand on their own. This left Wade by himself with his old buddies Justin, Sheamus, Heath and of course his boyfriend John. Through the many changes that occurred, Wade was happy until he got a call from Vince.

"Hey Wade. Thanks for meeting me." Vince was sitting in his desk while Wade sat nervously in the seat in front of the desk.

"You've done great work for the past months. You have developed as our top heel. Impeccable mic skills as always."

"Thank you Vince. I couldn't have done it without everyone working well. I appreciate it for what you've done for me."

Vince smiled then later continued, "Of course. Now, going to business, I think it is time for you to get into better feuds. You and John were great. I'm impressed you two are able to work professionally together even though you two are... Intimate."

"Erm thanks Vince."

"Now that John will be taking a break soon, you'll need to move on. As promised, winning NXT gives you a shot for the WWE championship." Wade's eyes widened and he became more attentive and interested.

"Don't get your hopes up. Creative will have to decide on that. However, I do believe you should start feuding with Randy Orton. How does that sound?"

Wade looked reluctantly, unknowingly nodded. He loved working with his boyfriend but he knew this was a change he's going to need to reach closer to stardom.

"Alright. I'll call you for future plans. You can take the next few days off."

"Thanks Vince."

Wade arose from his seat and left the office. Wade was overwhelmed, unable to take in what just happened. _Calm down Barrett. Man up. You got a title shot. Don't fuck it up!_

"Wade!" The Brit jumped only to realize it's his best friends calling at him.

"Whoa Wade... Is everything all right?" The South African said concerned on how his friend looks like he saw a ghost.

"Hey Jay. Yes everything's all right. You just jumped me a bit."

"Oh sorry big guy, did Vince give you any news?"

"Yeah. He just told me good job with all the work and told me other possibilities for the future. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm planning on going home to Cape Town in two months. I just want to let Vince know to give creative time to find a way to write me off."

"Oh. That's good for you. What's the occasion?"

"Just been homesick lately. These last few months have been amazing with you and Heath. But things moved way to fast I need some relaxation time."

"Well I'm the same. I'm overwhelmed just as much as you. Any ideas how you'd like to be written off?"

"I haven't thought about it. But I'm sure creative will figure it out."

"Alright Jay. I'll see you later."

"See ya Wade."

 **1 Month Later:**

Wade made his way to the hotel room he shared with his boyfriend. He wanted to surprise John. They weren't supposed to see each other until next week's paper view as it will consist of him getting John fired and his title shot that Vince has explained to him. Wade walked through the elevator after his signing with fans was cancelled due to the snowy weather of Boston. Wade disappointed leaned back letting the calming tunes of the elevator music calm him down.

There was something that stuck on mind:

It all started two weeks ago when Sheamus and Wade were heading back to their hotel after a successful live show at West Virginia. Sheamus was feeling tired and cranky so he didn't have control of his fun joking comments that Sheamus accidentally slipped out a secret.

"What did you say?" The Brit asked after hearing Sheamus tell him how Justin has been complaining about his love life. Wade originally thought he had a thing with Kelly Kelly, but not until Sheamus let out that Justin was gay and into a deep infatuation with his friend.

"Nothing… I didn't say anything." Sheamus panicking, wanting to leave the topic.

"Justin is gay? How do you know? I'm his best friend how come I didn't know and you did? Who else knows?" Wade was getting irritated with the newly learned fact about his best friend that he was never aware off.

"Lad! Calm down. And slow down! You're going too fast!" Wade was speeding 15mph over the speed limit.

"Tell me everything!"

"Alright, alright lad! Slow down. I'll tell you everything." Sheamus' mind whizzed everywhere trying to find the right way to tell Wade. But with the Brit's anger and waning patience, Sheamus let out, "Ok. Justin... He's gay. He told me... When he was drunk. He said he loved... "

"Who! Who did he love?"

"Heath!" Sheamus finally exclaimed.

"Huh? Really? Well that's a problem. Heath is married and I'm pretty sure is not gay."

"That's why he's complaining. Let me help him ok? Don't bring this up at all. Not until I set him up with someone." Wade was silent for a moment.

"Alright. I'm not bringing this conversation up to Justin. I don't want to pressure him. None of you guys pressured me even though it was clear I was seeing John."

"You weren't seeing John... You sneaked out at night to have sex with him in that gym."

"Oh shut up!" Sheamus laughed; relieved he was able to change the topic while Wade let the thought of Justin being homosexual slide off from his mind.

It wasn't until they were in a Virginia a week later where Heath, Justin, Sheamus and Wade were hanging out at the bar. Vince let them have a week off and the four have been laughing and joking around at a bar. Heath decided to leave to go home to his wife since they lived nearby leaving the three of them.

"Kiss your for wife me!" Sheamus yelled out as Heath was about to leave.

Wade laughed and added, "Hey! Maybe Sheamus should go too! Both of you are fucking red heads!"

"Fuck off damnit. Y'all enjoy getting drunk." Heath responded as he left.

"Bye Heath!" Justin yelled out.

Wade laughed. " _Bye Heath_. Wow Jay, way to be romantic."

"What?" Justin was now confused.

"I know your secret!" Wade said. Justin Instantly turned red glaring at Sheamus.

"Hey lad, c'mon you said you won't mention this again."

"Sheamus you told him?"

"It's ok Jay. It's ok. Just let it out. I'm not here to judge. I don't blame you. Just be honest to yourself."

"Alright Wade. It's true. I'm gay. And I'm... I'm... In love with..."

"Hey! Look! Why don't we get more drinks?" Sheamus interrupted knowing this will lead to awkwardness.

"Jay there's only one problem... You and... That won't work out..."

"I know Wade. I know."

"Hey lads! Drink up!" Sheamus exclaimed.

"I'll help you find someone else."

"Thanks Wade. But in sure I'll be fine by myself."

"Alright Jay. By the way. What do to see in him anyways? I don't think he's straight at all?"

"Who?" Justin now confused, nervous as well to what Wade is thinking. Wade gave him a concerning look.

"Jay... I'm talking about Heath! Sheamus told me you liked Heath."

"What? No I don..." Sheamus gave Justin a face that made him stop.

"What? Is this not true Jay! Don't lie to me. Cmon! I'm your best friend!" Wade once again getting irritated by the fact that his best friend is hiding and lying in front of him after all they've been through.

"Wade..."

"Tell me! I've told you everything about me, been your best friend for years and now you're just going to lie straight to my face! How could you?"

"You! Wade it's you!"

"Huh? What did you say Justin?" The only time Wade has ever called Justin by his full name is when he's usually shocked, angry, or saddened. This made the South African upset.

"This is why I've never told you. For years I've been in love with you. And I never thought there was a possibility until you said you were gay. But someone else was there."  
Justin's eyes watered, trying to push in back, he got up and left.

Wade was in awe. His best friend. Justin. In love with him for years? There was no way that was the truth.

"Lad... I'm sorry it turned out that way. He promised me not to tell anyone. Then I let it slip and told you. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No... Sheamus... It's my fault... It's my fault for not noticing. I've been preoccupied with myself. It's been different. Winning NXT, realizing I'm gay, given a chance for the title. Yet I didn't look where things mattered, and that's my best friends. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Lad... I have to apologize to him too. Let me go first."

Sheamus and Wade both left and went to their rooms. Sheamus roomed with Justin himself while Wade was with John, but he wasn't there as John stayed longer at Boston to spend time with his family.

Sheamus knocked at the door. Of course it sounds stupid to why he would be knocking to his own room, but he wanted to be gentle with the South African knowing he is probably angry at him. When there was no answer Sheamus took his key card from his pocket and slid the slot with the button turning green. He unlocked the door to see Justin sitting on his bed. Justin turned around to look at the Irish man and turned back at the wall. Sheamus saw the evidence of tears from Justin.

"Hey Gabriel... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that it happened like that. I'm sorry for telling Wade. It slipped out. I tried my best to change it... I should have told you." Justin took a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you Sheamus. It's actually a relief that he knows."

"Then why were you upset?"

"Well it's the fact that I blew the chances of getting him. Ever since I met him an NXT, he was nothing but good to me. He was always thinking of us and not always about him even though it's clear that he would be three times as successful now if he ditched us."

"No. That's not true Gabriel. You never know what'll happen."

"I need to be alone for now. I appreciate how understanding as helpful you've been about this. But I think it was better for Wade to know.

"Alright Gabriel. I'll be back in a few hours."

 **SHEAMUS** : Don't come tonight.

 **WADE** : What? I need to apologize.

 **SHEAMUS** : Not today. He just asked me leave. He needs space alone.

 **WADE** : He's my best friend! I have to talk to him now.

 **SHEAMUS** : Alright. I'll leave the key by the door.

 **WADE** : Thanks Sheamus.

Wade put his phone back into his pocket only to feel it ring and vibrate. It was a call from CENA. _Sorry babe. It's gotta wait_. Wade pressed decline and made his way to Justin's room.

* _knock knock knock_ *

Wade knew the key was in front of him, but he didn't want to barge in. He waited for a while until Justin opened the door.

"Hey... Hey Jay... Can I please talk to you?"

Justin opened the door wider to let Wade in, and then went straight back to sit on his bed while Wade closed the door behind him.

"Jay... I don't know what to say... You shocked me."

"Of course. Why wouldn't it? It's not like you've been gay for your whole life."

"Jay. Cmon now. I didn't know. You've been my best friend."

"So that's it then. All the things I've done for you. It might have been better if I've never met you.

"Justin!" The South Africa turned to face the Brit who was standing about 10 feet away.

"You have no idea how much shit this is fucking me up. It's only been months when I realized I was gay... I didn't know you were either! So don't get all angry at me of how I missed the signal. Because let me be perfectly honest here, we've never actually had something intimate. We've just hung around, drinking beer and hooking up with girls in the bar, so how was I supposed to know you liked me Justin?

"Then what exactly do you see in John... How did one night with him make you decide that you were gay?"

"Justin... I wished I knew. I wished I knew what drove me into him and into my realization of who I really was. But I've got bad news, I'm happy with the way things turned out. And I'm sorry that you were left by the dust with nothing."

The room was filled with silence, both men full of angst and sorrow towards each other.

"Look Jay. You're my best friend. I need you. I can't go off being a wrestler day in and day out without you. You've always been there for me. And you know I'll always be there for you. But... With John..." Justin closed his eyes. It stung to hear those words, but most especially when he mentioned John.

"John... He makes me feel special, special enough no one has ever made me feel. I hope you understand Justin."

"No... I know Wade. Of course I'll be there for you always. John is lucky to have you."

"But you still have me though! I'll always be here for you lad."

Justin smiled as he knew he Wade would be there for him, just not in the way he would have loved to.

"So are we good Jay?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." Wade reassured. Justin stood up and gave the bigger man a hug with Wade returning the hug back.

They embraced each other for a while, until Justin was ready to let go, he kissed Wade on the cheek.

"You're an awesome guy." Wade smiled at his best friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jay.

"Goodnight."

"Good night."

The elevator dinged alerting Wade back into reality. He exited the elevator door and walked towards his room he shared with John. _I can't wait to surprise Johnny._ He opened the door, unknowing what surprises he will encounter.

 **I apologize for this ending... I've done this so many times to you all. But until next time...**


End file.
